Siete días son suficientes
by Cerezito-Karla
Summary: Descansar:Dícese de una utopía cuando trabajas como doctora y te dan vacaciones, esa definición no concuerda muy bien con lo que pasa con mi vida real, en la que no me invento un herido en mi primer día de descanso, en el que no estoy cuidando a un completo desconocido, en el que no podía simplemente llevarlo a un hospital y dejarlo, no. ESA PALABRA NUNCA EXISTE. SasuSaku!
1. Vacaciones

**Vacaciones,** dulces, **dulces,** vacaciones. Esto era lo que había estado esperando.

Después de trabajar 6 meses necesitaba un descanso, esos en los que no haces nada, miras el techo todos los días, y tu rutina se basa en un sano CODO, comerdormircomerdormir; lo único malo fue tener que pelear con Tsunade para obtenerlas, entiendo perfectamente que sea una doctora reconocida y necesite seguir prestando un excelente servicio, pero creo que era justo, necesario y merecido un descando. Sí, incluso tuve que mandar una carta para que ella dijera que sí. Qué problematica, como diría Shikamaru. Alegaba sobre que no podía dejar ir a una de sus doctoras, que sería como si tuviera un juego de ajedrez incompleto, no necesitaba más charlas acerca de como jugar ajedréz con personas, la reina había hablado y no quería tentar mi suerte.

Vivo en un apartamento de lujo, en un catorceavo piso, la vista desde aquí es la mejor, cada vez que puedo salgo al balcón a ver como cae el sol por las montañas, o por el contrario ver cómo sale de ellas, mi apartamento es espacioso y tiene dos habitaciones; vivo con mi mejor amiga Hinata, está estudiando derecho para la empresa de sus padres la Corporación Hyuga, ella, su hermano (mi eterno amor platónico, al que por cierto nunca le diré) y su papá trabajan allí, solo le falta un semestre y termina la universidad. No sé como podré manejar la hermosa tranquilidad de mi vida.

O tal vez, la agridulce ironía del destino haría metástasis…

* * *

 **Posiblemente ya me olvidaron... Quisiera sacar esta historia ahora porque esta completa y soy muy feliz de poner a mi pareja favorita. Pues disfruten, y REVIEWS jejejej :3 Un abrazo a todas las personas que lean :3**


	2. Día 1

DÍA 1

Me levanté como siempre, tal vez estaba mejor que ayer, pero la costumbre ya la tenía tan latente que ni siquiera tuve que poner mi despertador para despertarme, lo hice sola ¿Ventaja o desventaja? Estaba muy temprano para despertarme, eran las 7 de la mañana y lo que más necesitaba era dormir, en mi cara ya se reflejaba el sueño acumulado y unas bolsas debajo de los ojos muy mal disimuladas, ni el maquillaje Hina podría con esto, a pesar de que era una hora "estable" para que un humano promedio se despertara, yo no tenía la suerte de acostarme a las 9 o 10 de la noche, no. Yo trabaja hasta las 5 de la mañana y luego despertarme a las 7 era un martirio pero ahora soy libre… o al menos por un tiempo. Aunque solo son 3 semanas creo que serán perfectas. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Me estire un poco y me levanté de mi cama ¿Tenderla o no tenderla? Esa es la cuestión, fui hacia la cocina y vi que podría prepararme, para mi lastima no tenía huevos. ¡Justamente hoy! Hoy que si quería, no hay. Hice una mueca de disgusto. Con lentitud y parsimonia me dirigí al baño, me quite mi pijama y entre a la ducha, allí abrí la llave y empezó a caer agua tibia, me lavé el cabello y salí con un olor a cerezas, mi favorito.

Me coloque un pantalón de jean y una blusa blanca, deje mi cabello suelto y cogí las llaves del apartamento, cogí un poco de dinero y cerré la puerta, fui hacia el ascensor y ya dentro oprimí el número uno. Espere a que bajara y cuando lo hizo, por el pasillo se lograba ver lo desastroso que estaba el día y ni lo había notado, una espesa niebla llenaba el lugar, suspire y seguí mi camino hacia la puerta de salida del edificio.

Una vez afuera vi algo un poco alejado y en mitad de la calle tirado, no le preste mucha atención, pero la tienda donde compraría mi amado desayuno estaba por donde se veían las bolsas de basura, seguramente hoy pasaría el carro de la basura, supongo que Hinata que es la responsable de las tareas de la casa la sacaría, no recuerdo la última vez que saqué la basura. Caminé más tranquila y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de las bolsas me di cuenta de que no eran exactamente bolsas…era un…¿hombre? Escuche las ruedas de un carro acercarse y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hacia ese hombre, puse mis manos al frente y grite –alto-, para que el carro se detuviera, escuche el chillido casi aturdidor de las llantas rechinando contra el pavimento, cerré mis ojos y espere sentir el impacto, pero lo único que sentí fue un suave rose del bomper del auto contra mis rodillas y solté el aire comprimido, que hasta ahora no me daba cuenta que estaba aguantando, un momento después caí al suelo, incluso mi cuerpo temblaba, respire recuperando el aire de ese momento tan… impactante.

El hombre salió del auto rápidamente y me ayudo a levantarme.

\- ¿Señorita está bien? –preguntó muy preocupado.

\- S-si muchas gracias –respondí tartamudeando, él miró hacia donde estaba el hombre.

\- ¿Acaso le hice daño al hombre? –su ceño se frunció más de lo que lo tenía y su preocupación se notó más en su cara.

\- No, el… -en ese momento camine rápidamente unos pasos a él y me incline para comprobar su pulso y pude notar que lo tenía estable, su piel parecía hielo y ese traje negro estaba húmedo, su cabello estaba igual, me gire hacia el hombre que casi me atropella –sería tan amable de ayudarme a llevarlo a mi casa –rogué. En otro momento lo habría llevado yo, pero este hombre parecía pesar unos 20 kilos más que yo y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarlo, de eso yo estaba totalmente segura.

\- Sí, todo sea por ayudarla –dijo ya más calmado, cogió al hombre y lo montó a su espalda, caminamos hasta mi edificio y fuimos hasta mi apartamento, una vez allí le indique al señor que lo pusiera en mi cama. Lo coloco con suavidad y lo acomodo un poco.

Estaba algo inquieto…

\- Siento molestarla, pero ¿no sería mejor llevarlo a un hospital? –preguntó con algo de suspicacia.

Yo no pude contener mi risa.

\- No se preocupe señor, yo soy una doctora –dije dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, el abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido.

\- Usted es muy joven señorita –dijo un poco apenado.

\- Sí, muchas personas me lo dicen –me encogí de hombros. He ahí la razón de tener una abuela como Tsunade, algo bueno debía heredar de ella.

\- ¿Segura que estará bien? –preguntó desconfiado

\- Sí, he lidiado con cosas más pesadas –sonreí de nuevo

\- Entonces… Que le vaya bien señorita –dijo y caminamos hacia la salida, yo le agradecí y desde la puerta antes de entrar otra vez al edificio él me dedicó una sonrisa y alzo la mano en forma de despedida, volví al apartamento...

Una vez allí me dirigí a mi cuarto unas lindas paredes blancas, mi tocador, una silla pequeña y mi guardaropas, y en mi cama, estaba el hombre boca arriba y no pude evitar ver su pálido cuerpo, estaba tiritando, fui hacia mi gurdaropas y en la parte superior busque unas cobijas, las cogí y fui a cubrir al hombre.

Su cabello era azabache, su cara era muy hermosa, su nariz era recta y su boca era delineada, y tenía una ropa muy elegante, se podría decir que es de esas personas que solo imaginas en tus sueños y no aparecerían en la vida real… él era un hombre de en sueños. Deje de mirarlo, salí de mi cuarto y mi estómago rugió con fuerza, lo había olvidado… para este momento ya había pasado media hora y quería comer, mi estómago lo pedía con ahínco.

Salí de nuevo para comprar mis tan anhelados huevos. De solo pensarlo mi estómago rugía. De nuevo.

Llegue a la tienda y la señora de unos sesenta y unos cuantos años más, me saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Hola querida sakura –su voz pausada era muy relajante, desde que me pase a vivir a ese edificio le había tomado un gran cariño a ella.

\- Hola señora Chiyo –saludé con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece mi niña? –preguntó formalmente.

\- Quisiera 6 huevos –pedí

\- Un momento –dijo y con su paso lento fue por mis huevos, los empaco y me los entrego.

\- Muchas gracias –dije y le entregue el dinero –quédese con la devuelta –dije y me fui rápido antes de que insistiera en devolverme, lo que sobrara.

Por alguna razón camine más despacio de lo normal una vez fuera de la vista de la señora Chiyo, repase por primera vez lo que había pasado hoy… encontré un hombre semi muerto tirado en la calle, me interpuse entre un carro y un hombre completamente desconocido, casi me atropellan, agregando que lleve al hombre a mi casa y lo acosté en mi cama…

¡Vaya! ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando? Tomé mi cabello y lo despeiné. Que buena forma de empezar mis vacaciones, quería descansar de la directora, de mis pacientes, del hospital y termine convirtiendo mi apartamento en uno, en serio debería ser un poco menos desconsiderada más seguido.

Suspiré cansada y de nuevo ya estaba en mi apartamento, me fui hacia la cocina y allí empecé a calentar los huevos, desayune dos, café y galletas, uno de los mejores desaynos que yo misma he preparado para mi en estos largos seis meses y eso es decir mucho de mi misma, por esto necesito a Hinata en mi vida, el resto era para la semana. Terminé y lave los platos, fui a darle una segunda mirada al hombre.

Desde la puerta su respiración se veía un poco agitada y arrugaba su ceño, incluso gruñía, sin poder detenerme puse mi mano para borrar el mal ceño, pero al tocar su entrecejo pude sentir como ardía su piel bajo mi mano, tenía fiebre… de nuevo fui a la cocina para buscar algún trapo, algo de medicamento y ¡Vaya suerte! No tenía nada. ¿Qué clase de médica profesional no tenía ni un solo antibiótico o pastillas para algún tipo de enfermedad, como la gripe o una simple fiebre en su casa? Suspire resignada cuando note lo mala que era para cuidarme a mí y a mi amiga, aunque para suerte tanto Hinata como yo nos manteníamos lo suficientemente ocupadas como para no necesitar medicina, en sí, ella tenía una buena forma de comer y hacia ejercicio, y yo pues, debo decir que no hacia ejercicio, a menos que correr todo el día por el hospital contara como trabajo cardiovascular, entonces yo era una persona muy deportiva, comía muy bien… bueno una ensalada para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Creo que eso era suficientemente nutritivo.

Salí con un poco de cansancio y fui hacia la droguería que quedaba a solo unas cuantas tres cuadras de mi casa, hice una mueca de disgusto, y empecé a hablar sola regañándome a mi misma. ¿En que estaba pensado cuando le dije a ese hombre que podría cuidarlo yo? Hubiera sido mucho más fácil decirle que me ayudara a montarlo en su auto y llevarlo al hospital. Entonces tendría un poco de descanso pero no, estoy empeñada en ayudar a la gente a tal punto de meter a perfectos extraños a mi casa.

Suspire resignada, otra vez.

Llegué y hablé cordialmente con el chico, le pedí unos cuantos medicamentos y una jeringa, si no soy capaz de despertar al hombre le aplicaría un inyección. Pagué y me fui a mi casa. Qué raro había empezado mi semana… bueno, no tengo de que preocuparme no es como si no supiera cuidar una simple gripe, he estado operando corazones, esto era pan comido.

El sol empezaba a hacerse espacio entre la espesa neblina, casi llegando a mi edificio vi que algo brillaba en el suelo escondido entre las ramas, curiosa fui a ver que era y vi un celular y unas llaves, cogí los objetos y revise por si de pronto hubiera algo más…nada. En un porcentaje de posibilidades de que esto perteneciera al hombre eran de 99.9%, definitivamente.

Subí rápido y puse las cosas encima del comedor de vidrio, la base era de madera y las sillas también, a Hinata y a mí nos encantó cuando lo vimos.

Fui a revisar al hombre y seguía con la misma temperatura, lo movía pero no despertaba así que como pude tiré de cada lado de sus mangas para quitarle su chaleco y abrí los botones de su camisa… pude ver su poderoso pecho, al tocar su piel fue como la seda, era firme y ejercitado paso una corriente electrizante por mi espina dorsal, removí una parte de su camisa manga larga blanca para aplicar en su brazo la inyección, un rato después su temperatura bajo y tenía el pulso normal, no estaba ardiendo y su respiración era muy regulada. Salí de allí y cogí el celular, intente prenderlo pero la batería decía agotada… recordé que un amigo que vivía a solo una calle de mi edificio tenía un celular igual.

No entiendo porque o para que, pero salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude de mi apartamento y cuando llegue toque la puerta repetitivamente.

Mi mejor amigo de hace 6 años me abrió con su grande sonrisa y un paquete de papas en su mano. Siempre comía mucho, pero tenía un buen cuerpo, no era gordo.

\- Hola Sakura –dijo y yo iba a hablar pero me faltaba aire

\- Hola Chouji –dije como pude recuperando mi aire

\- ¿Por qué vienes como alma que lleva el diablo? –preguntó soltando una risita

\- Veras, sé que tú tienes un celular y me encontré uno igual entonces quería saber si serias tan amable de prestarme tu cargador –sonreí y el estallo en carcajadas, yo arrugue mi ceño - ¿De qué te ríes? –pregunte poniendo mis manos en la cintura.

\- Que tu –rio de nuevo– vienes a mi corriendo –seguía riendo– solo para –de nuevo la risa- pedirme el cargador de mi celular –nuevamente rio estruendoso.

\- ¿Eso te causa tanta gracia? –dije fulminándolo con la mirada

\- Oye, oye, no te pongas así, simplemente, pues veras, te ves muy chistosa y normalmente vienes con tu paso tranquilo como Shikamaru –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bien, bien, ahora podrías ser tan amable de mover tu trasero adentro e ir a sacar el cargador de tu celular –dije suspirando con cansancio y con un tono algo gruñón.

\- Está bien, ya voy señorita gruñona –dijo para entrar corriendo y esta vez el que parecía como " _alma que lleva el diablo_ " era otro. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Chouji salió de su casa con el cargador en su mano y yo lo recibí pero él no lo soltó y yo lo mire arrugando mi ceño.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –devolví la pregunta

\- Sakura… –dijo ladeando su cabeza y alzo una de sus cejas. Por algo era mi mejor amigo, suspire sonoramente y lo único que le dije fue…

\- Prometo contarte más tarde, está bien –él me miro interrogándome y luego asintió, abrió sus papas solo como él podía hacerlo, la tiro hacia arriba y doblo sus manos cuando ya las tenía ahí al frente choco ambas manos, pero el paquete estaba en la mitad de ellas, lo más interesante era que siempre que hacia eso el paquete se abría correctamente y no se le escapaba ninguna papa. Eso solo lo sabía hacer el, por un año lo intenté y nunca pude.

\- Bien entonces te invito a un cappuccino y hablamos –sonrió y entro a su casa con tranquilidad.

De nuevo corrí lo más rápido y entre al edificio, llegue a mi apartamento y puse a cargar ese celular, esos arbustos estaban muy cerca de donde estaba ese hombre.

Lo conecté y luego me fui a la habitación de Hinata, ella tenía un televisor en su cuarto y en realidad lo prendí, sin embargo no había nada interesante, un aburrido documental de animales cazando, yo no veía mucha televisión, en realidad no era porque no me gustara, sino que carecía de tiempo, pasé todos los canales. Así que lo apague, momentos después sin querer me quede dormida y cuando desperté pude ver que era bastante tarde.

Me levante tranquila, y por un momento había olvidado lo que había pasado en la mañana pero solo un momento después ya mi cabeza había pasado todas y cada una de las cosas que había hecho, suspire resignada, por tercera vez en el día.

Me dirigí a la mesa y vi que el celular ya tenía toda la carga, lo tome y busque los contactos, tal vez podría llamar a alguien que de pronto tuviera como nombre "hermano", "tío" "abuelo" "hermana" "mamá" "papá"… cosas así, me senté en una silla y habían varios… muchos a decir verdad, más de 200 personas mal contadas, suspire resignada…de nuevo. Yo solo tenía unos 20 contactos y este tenía un cero más que yo y otros tantos más.

"Akihiko"

"Biju"

"Cotuji"

Baje más hasta que llegue a la letra "k" –Karin. Marque y después de un momento escuche la voz más chillona y empalagosa de mi vida.

\- " _Sasu-kun, ¿Dónde has estado? Te he extrañado tanto, hace mucho no me llamabas, he estado muy preocupada por ti…"_ –colgué, sinceramente ni siquiera la había visto y daba por hecho que era un fastidio. Ese era el tipo de gusto de ese hombre.

Más abajo encontré otro nombre bastante raro "Naruto Dobe" me reí al leerlo.

Entro una llamada "Itachi"… ¿debería contestar? Mordí mi labio inferior y apreté la tecla para contestar. Puse el auricular en mi oído.

\- " _¿¡Que carajos has estado haciendo, eh!? ¡Maldita sea! Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías, hermano IDIOTA, solo un día más y juro que te hubiera mandado a buscar debajo de las rocas, además nuestro padre esta como un demonio ¿Sabes que es tratar con Fugaku?, cuando llegues te juro que te ahorcaré…no, te dejaré sin memoria del golpe en la cabeza que te daré…no, te romperé cada hueso y luego se los daré a perros hambrientos…no, maldita sea ¿¡En donde mierda estas!? ¡Responde! ¡Carajo!." –_ después de alejar el celular de mi oído por el grito empecé a reírme nerviosamente, y mi voz se quebró.

\- Lo-lo si-siento… – _¿Por qué tartamudeo?_ –… ¿eres familiar del hombre? –pregunté cuidadosamente.

\- _"¿Quién eres y porque tienes el celular de mi hermano?" –_ su voz gruesa y ronca era más seria y fría. Es natural que me haya hablado de esa forma, después de todo que una voz extraña conteste el número de alguien conocido no es exactamente, casi siempre, unas excelentes noticias.

Trague grueso…

\- Mi nombre es Sakura, mmm, veras yo encontré a tu hermano –mi voz sonó más suave de lo que quería.

\- _"Ese hermano idiota que me toca. ¿Él está bien?" –_ preguntó un poco inquieto.

\- Pues veras, cuando lo encontré él estaba semi inconsciente, yo lo traje a mi apartamento y bueno, lo estoy cuidando –mi voz sonaba demasiado suave, ese hombre al otro lado de la línea me provocaba miedo.

\- _"Ya veo, ¿aun esta inconsciente?"_ –preguntó de nuevo inquieto.

\- Sí, sus signos son estables y le he aplicado una inyección –dije y hable como si se tratara de un paciente.

\- " _¿Sabes medicina?" –_ preguntó

\- Bu-bueno soy doctora –dije otra vez balbuceando, fruncí mi ceño ¿Por qué seguía tartamudeando?

\- _"Oh que bien –hubo silencio un momento y el prosiguió –sé que esto es algo extraño pero necesito un favor, se también que pedírselo a una completa extraña no es algo que haga muy seguido, pero debido a las circunstancias y ya que estas cuidando a mi hermano –suspiró resignado_ – _me gustaría que si llama alguna otra persona que no sea yo, no contestes, además si necesitas algún medicamento o algo para mi hermano yo lo mandaré, más bien, te pagaré por tus servicios ¿Está bien? ¡Ah! Otra cosa más, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda, por cierto mi nombre es Itachi –_ su voz se suavizo y parecía relajado ahora, yo me inquiete.

\- Bueno Itachi-san, mucho gusto, pero para mí comodidad me gustaría llamarlo por su apellido, no acostumbro a tratar con extraños con tanta…confianza –dije y mordí mi labio inferior.

Itachi soltó una risa ronca que me puso los pelos de punta, era increíble todo lo que provocaba este simple hombre por teléfono.

 _\- "Bueno mi apellido es Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi"_ –dijo casi con sorna y orgullo, al mencionar su apellido, me sonó algo raro, en fin, no le di mucha importancia.

\- Mi nombre completo es Haruno Sakura –dije sonriendo

\- " _Lindo nombre…tengo que colgar, te estaré llamando todos los días, hasta mañana Dra. Haruno" –_ su voz ronca sonó casi a un halago, no me había dado cuenta de lo sensual que sonó mi nombre en su voz.

\- Hasta luego Uchiha-san –dije sin ánimo. Colgué y deje el teléfono ahí en la mesa. En ese momento sonó el mío. Fui a ver quién llamaba y era Chouji.

\- Hola –saludé

\- " _Baja iremos por el cappuccino_ –dijo y agrego – _te estoy esperando en mi auto así que sal de ahí"_ –corto y yo salí.

\- Y eso es exactamente lo que sucedió –dije sin ánimo.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Eres mi heroína! Y por supuesto estás loca –dijo riendo y yo fruncí mi ceño.

\- Oye, salve un hombre semi muerto de un carro y encima de eso lo acosté en mi cama –reí por lo raro que sonaba eso.

\- Sí, es cierto querida amiga –asintió suavemente– pero meter a un extraño a tu casa ¿no te provoca cierta desconfianza? –preguntó.

\- Eso es completamente cierto, querido amigo, pero el hombre esta inconsciente, llevo tratando con esto más de 1 año y créeme, no se está haciendo "el muerto" –alce mis manos he hice comillas con mis dedos– para robarme o algo así –en serio sabía que ese hombre no se estaba haciendo el inconsciente…

Él me sonrió con simpatía y yo recordé…

\- ¡Ah! Al parecer lo que creo que es el hermano mayor llamó, y me pidió que lo ayudara a cuidar a su hermano por un tiempo o al menos hasta que despierte, en realidad pensaba decirle que se fuera cuando ya estuviera bien –suspiré con cansancio.

Chouji siguió riendo, ¿¡Qué demonios le provocaba tanta gracia!? Fruncí lo que más pude mi ceño…

\- Amiga sinceramente, **esto** , solo te pasa a ti –rio bajo y se secó una lagrima de tanto reír –y entonces qué tal el hermano, ¿Quién es? –preguntó apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

\- Según lo que me dijo se llama Uchiha Itachi –dije cerrando mi ojos y alzando mis hombros sin importancia, Chouji en ese momento estaba tomando su cappuccino, por poco y muere ahogado por su bebida– ¿Pasa algo? –pregunte preocupada y fui a ayudarlo a que tratara de respirar.

\- Nada solo se me fue la bebida por donde no era –dijo ya tranquilo y luego dijo –muéstrame al hombre –sonrió y yo asentí. El llamó al camarero y pidió la cuenta, la pago y nos fuimos, Chouji tenía un Mazda 6, plateado muy hermoso.

Una vez dentro de mi apartamento, fuimos a mi habitación y el vio al hombre que una hora atrás la chica chillona y fastidiosa lo había llamado _Sasu-kun,_ suspire cansada.

\- Oye ¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama este hombre? –preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.

\- Lo único que sé es que antes de que llamara su hermano, llame a una tal "Karin" y lo llamó _Sasu-kun –_ dije con diversión en mi voz y el rio un poco.

\- Oh, bueno yo me tengo que ir, iré a ayudar a papá, nos vemos y suerte con _Sasu-kun_ –dijo burlón.

\- Sí, claro, como digas –lo acompañe y le abrí la puerta, una vez afuera me devolví a mi apartamento y revise otra vez al hombre.

Una vez sin querer y poder evitarlo me quede mirándolo embobada por su belleza, ¿Cómo puede haber tanta masculinidad y hermosura en un solo hombre? Nuevamente su perfecto rostro, su cuerpo…aunque no lo había visto, parecía ser escultural, lo digo por el hecho de que pasar mis manos por encima de la tela ya me daba una idea de cómo era. Tranquila Sakura, no es como que nunca hubieras visto la anatomía de un hombre, pero…esto se sale de los límites. Tal vez exagero, estos son los síntomas de tener que trabajar sin dormir bien.

Me reí con mucho ahínco, era ilógico que yo pensara así, después de todo con mi trabajo nunca había tenido tiempo para citas y cosas así. Si tuve un novio, pero nada más.

Me fui a la cocina e hice otro huevo, comí, cepille mis dientes, me coloque la pijama y me fui a la habitación de Hinata. Quería dormir y dormir y dormir y seguir durmiendo hasta que me cansara de dormir, si es que eso era posible.

Con solo tocar la cama caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Día 2

DÍA 2

Conociéndonos

Sakura se levantó un poco más descansada, intentaba hacerse a la idea de que esto no le había sucedido y seguía en libertad, su estómago rogó por comida, se levantó de la cama con un paso lento y se dirigió a la cocina. Su cerebro hizo un pequeño slowmo de la lo que estaba pasando, ella pasaba por su habitación, el hombre semi-muerto, ahora revivido, estaba sentado en la cama, de ella por cierto, rodeado de una capa de misterio y meditando, Sakura se paralizó al verlo ahí. Un momento después el abrió sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche, la miró frío y sereno, ella por el contrario en un fallido intento de comprobar su estado de salud se acercó y antes de poner la mano en su cabeza, él se levantó de golpe, la cabeza rosada llegaba a su pecho, era muy alto, _¿Qué era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, en serio que pasaba conmigo?_ ¿el resultado? Él iba a dar un paso y todo su cuerpo se desequilibró y para colmo de las cosas cayó de lleno encima de ella. No pudo con su peso y cayeron, eso no fue del todo malo, si no la comprometedora posición en la que quedaron, el encima de ella …entre sus piernas… y la cabeza de él en sus senos. _¡Maldita sea!_ Sakura reunió las fuerzas que tenía y con sus piernas lo empujó hasta la pared, esta sonó con el choque del cuerpo de Sasuke, después de que cayó vio un hilo de sangre correr por su cuello y empezar a manchar la ahora no tan impecable camisa blanca.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no. Sangre no. ¡De-mo-ni-os! ¿Qué me pasa?_

Me levantó rápidamente y fue a ayudarlo, puso la mano de Sasuke alrededor de su cuello y trató de levantarlo, él se sostuvo de la pared y Sakura daba gracias por eso, ella sola no hubiera sido capaz de levantarlo. Lo sentó de nuevo en la cama blanca y como buena doctora que era paró el sangrado, con prisa fue por algunas de las tantas cosas que había comprado en casos de emergencia como estos; trajó una pequeña bolsa de algodón, alcohol, una gasa y microporo, daba gracias que la herida fue superficial…nada grave, posiblemente Itachi le cobraría a Sasuke enterito. Respiró tranquila, se supone que Itachi pidió que lo cuidara no que terminara de dañarlo, y el gruñó cuando le pusieron el algodón con alcohol. Sin querer una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en la boca de Sakura, los hombres eran los que más se quejaban en el hospital aunque lo negaran.

Se alejó de él y el tomo su muñeca.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó y ella arrugó su ceño, _ni "gracias por curarme" ni "te lo agradezco" ¿nada? Que maleducado._

\- En mi apartamento –dijo mirando su muñeca para que la soltara, su solo contacto era muy extraño–por cierto llamó Itachi-san ¿él es tu hermano cierto? –preguntó suavemente, el pareció tensarse y un momento después arrugó su ceño; luego cambió a una sonrisa ladina, ella alzó su ceja. _Tal vez se había golpeado fuerte y tenía un trastorno, es normal ver este tipo de casos luego de golpes en la cabeza_.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? –preguntó con diversión y ella negó con la cabeza, de nuevo arrugó su ceño. Sasuke empezó a examinar a la pelirosada que ahora estaba con él en la misma habitación, no tenía algo interesante, se veía tonta e ingenua, además tenía cabello rosado ¿Eso era normal? Sin embargo, estaba bien fisicamente, un cuerpo pequeño, lindas curvas y un lindo trasero, daba en el punto con su gusto, un tanto exótica para esta época. _¿Qué había pasado hace unas noches?_ Le dolía de una forma atróz su cabeza y la pequeña no le ayudó, bufó por lo bajo, tenía que irse o terminaría peor a como lo encontraron.

\- Según tu novia… _Sasu-kun_ –dijo sonriéndole amablemente y él volvió a tensarse, ella tenía un poco de diversión al mencionar ese nombre, él por el contrario no parecía muy a gusto con esa forma tan cariñosa de "llamarlo", es más, lo asqueaba.

\- Karin no es mi novia –gruñó casi escupiendo veneno. Esa estúpida le tenía el genio vuelto un huracán, siempre buscando una relación afectiva y él es Sasuke Uchiha, su reputación debía cuidarla al máximo, ella ya se había tirado a cuanto se le atravesara, estaba muy loca.

\- Oh bueno –ya se iba a ir.

\- ¿Qué dijo mi hermano? –preguntó serio, el hielo era más amable con ella.

\- Me pidió que te cuidara por un tiempo y que el señor Fugaku estaba como un demonio –dijo restándole importancia, el soltó una risa ronca que hizo que todo si cuerpo se helara, unas tantas de sus terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaron a ese impulso delicioso de sonido y quedara estática por unos segundos en la puerta.

\- ¿En serio no sabes quién soy yo? –preguntó claramente divertido… _¿¡Acaso esta era la semana de "ríete de sakura"!?_

\- No, no lo sé –dijo volteando su cabeza, claramente enojada. _¡Qué divertido!_ Aún habían personas en este mundo globalizado que no lo conocían, ella era un espécimen raro, le encantaría tenerla en su sala de trofeos.

Ella se encontró con la imagen más sensual que haya visto, el hombre sentado en su cama, apoyando un codo en su rodilla, su cabeza descansando en su mano, su camisa toda mal acomodada, su pelo ligeramente desarreglado, una sonrisa matadora y mirándola fijamente, definitivamente él era Sasuke Uchiha así ella no lo supiera, pero no hacía falta, pronto lo sabría, todas las féminas en este planeta tenían que ver con él y ella no sería la escepción a la regla. Ella contuvo el aire un momento, le empezaron a temblar las rodillas y él estaba muy atento a sus reacciones. Eso era una invitación a sus instintos que sabían cuando la presa estaba lista para ser devorada sin poner resistencia.

\- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke –dijo aun en esa posición y parecía esperando su reacción, sin embargo ella no se inmutó, y cuando mencionó su apellido, Sakura lo escuchó igual a como lo había dicho Itachi anteriormente con sorna, pero esta en vez de tener un orgullo tras mencionarlo, tenía un característico **EGO**.

\- Oh, claro, mucho gusto soy Haruno Sakura –dijo sonriéndole, extendió su mano pero él no la aceptó, así que la puso en su posición original, él otra vez frunció su ceño, empezaba a impacientarse porque ella no conociera sobre él.

\- ¿Dónde me encontraste? –preguntó acomodando su postura, se sentó recto y de nuevo me presto más atención.

\- En la mitad de la calle, tirado –dijo normal, el frunció su ceño –por cierto, casi te pasa un carro por encima y me interpuse, de nada. –dijo sin mucha importancia, por su actitud anterior no esperaba un "Gracias" Sasuke Uchiha no conocía esa palabra y aunque su cara cambio a una un poco asustada, por poco y muere, no recordaba nada. Mataría a Naruto.

\- Ya veo –dijo sin mucha importancia –pásame mi celular –ordenó. Ella simplemente se fue y no le llevó nada, si había algo que en realidad no le gustaba, eran las personas que no dijeran " _POR FAVOR_ ", él se levantó y un paso después se sostenía de nuevo de la pared. Sakura se quedó en el mueble que estaba al lado del comedor, después de media hora el llegó a su teléfono, lo tomó y como pudo se sostuvo, pero cayó al suelo, ella fue a ayudarlo, cuando lo iba a tocar él no se dejo quitó su mano bruscamente, ella dio media vuelta y se volvío a sentar… murmuró _"terco"_ por lo bajo y él dijo _"molesta"._ Una pequeña guerra de temperamentos.

La palabra "convivencia", Sasuke no la conocía y esto parecía un tipo de cárcel para él, despertar desorientado y en un lugar extraño, seguro ya lo había violado y ella se había hecho la loca del alzheimer para no tener que darle una explicación lógica a lo que pasaba con él. Sakura pensaba en lo que necesitaría para ser una doctora menos doctora y poder salir ilesa en el intento, siempre pensando en el bien ajeno, tenía un código, pero este hombre hacía que le estallaran ideas de cómo podría medicarlo hasta que llegara su hermano.

Después de eso, quiso hacer el esfuerzo de llamar a Itachi pero no tenía sentido, necesitaba descansar más de lo que podía y no fue el único, ella pasó todo el día en el cuarto de Hinata durmiendo. Suspiró resignada, por… ya ni se acuerdaba cuantas veces he hecho esto en solo dos días.


	4. Día 3

Día 3

Atracción

Sakura se levantó realmente animada. Tendío la cama, respiró el hermoso aroma de la mañana, se sentía muy feliz, pasaría unas buenas vacaciones, hoy vendría Hinata y pensaba que así no tendría que lidiar ella sola con ese hombre con niveles de ego más allá del Everest, además de que era realmente terco, ¿qué mierda le pasaba por la cabeza?, era como tratar de hablar con Kratos mezclado con un gigolo metrosexual y perfecto. Arrugó su ceño, ese hombre era demasiado hermoso y aunque ella quisiera, no podía evitar repasar los rasgos de él en su mente una y otra vez.

Y empezó la guerra.

Sonó el teléfono y Sakura fue a contestar.

\- Buenos días, habla Haruno Sakura –dijo educadamente en un tono algo alto.

 _\- "¡Amiga! Oh no sabes cuánto te he extrañado te tengo que…._

\- ¡Habla más bajo! –gritó Sasuke desde la habitación contigua, apretó sus dientes y aun con el teléfono en mano gritó.

\- ¡No estoy hablando fuerte!

\- ¡Claro que si lo haces, molesta! –siguió gritando. Sasuke tenía el peor dolor de cabeza del mundo ¿Para que se ofreció a cuidarlo si no haría silencio? Gruñía cada que podía.

\- Tú eres el que grita idiota.

– Oh… tú… molesta.

 _-"¿Amiga? ¿Hay alguien en el apartamento?" –_ las palabras de Hinata se quedaron en el aire porque Sakura soltó (casi estrella contra el suelo) el teléfono para ir a encarar a Sasuke…

Sasuke salió de la habitación de Sakura y se fue hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos, esta chica le ponía los pelos de punta y no era exactamente por que fuera una chica linda y agradable, era todo lo contrario una completa desconocida y además de eso era un chica molesta, lo único que hacía era darle problemas. Y a su hermano le había parecido una buena idea que se quedara con ella por la semana que el salía de viaje a Italia, ¿qué clase de hermano deja al vicepresidente de la compañía lejos de los negocios? Ah, claro, después de todo era el maldito Uchiha Itachi, se supone que él era la mano derecha de Itachi, incluso y para rematar el prefirió llevar a Kisame que a él, eso era algo que no le iba perdonar, las palabras de su hermano eran un fastidio.

Flash back

 _Entré a ese cuarto y me tiré en la mullida cama, -tenía una buena cama- y esta estaba completamente infestada a un olor no muy agradable y empalagoso de cerezas. Resople. Esto solo me pasa a mí, aún tenía el traje de antier y mis pertenencias conmigo, era increíble lo que sucede con las personas solo por el alcohol, Naruto me las pagará, y no será nada bonito._

 _Un momento después de haber salido, con todas las fuerzas que tenía para ir por mi celular, que la molestia no me quiso traer, seguía muy débil, como puede ser que mi cuerpo este tan débil. Lo más estúpido de todo es que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que paso antier. Estoy mareado y me duele la cabeza… ¡Oh! Y como no me va a doler si esa molestia me tiró contra una pared y me sacó sangre._

 _Esa molestia era demasiado temperamental, y además de eso ¡No me conoce! ¿Quién en su sano juicio no conoce a Uchiha-todopoderoso-Sasuke? Al parecer… ella. ¿Qué acaso no ve noticias? ¿Acaso es antisocial? Ella debe estar más loca que Karin._

 _Tomé mi teléfono y marqué a Itachi._

 _\- "Hola idiota hermanito, ¿ya estas mejor?"_ – _preguntó serio y burlón, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? Mi hermano era raro, totalmente._

 _\- Hmp, iré a la reunión, manda a alguien para que me recoja y me entregue ropa limpia –dije mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama y pasaba una mano por mi cabello desordenado._

 _\- "No Sasuke, no iras, hablé con Sakura y ella me dijo que ni siquiera puedes permanecer en pie tu solo, ¿dime como pretendes ir a la reunión en ese estado? –Itachi suspiró– no es bueno que te sobre esfuerces, estás en tu limite, deja de ser terco y quédate allá esta semana" –sentenció._

 _\- Acaso estás loco, no pienso quedarme aquí, iré a la reunión…_

 _-"No sasuke y esta vez no te pido que lo hagas, te ordeno que te quedes allá, seguiré comunicándome con Sakura y no hagas nada, porque te juro Uchiha Sasuke que no dejo que vuelvas a ninguna reunión conmigo y te encierro en tu apartamento, te lo juro" –nuevamente esa diversión tan notoria, sin tener que verlo pude saber que estaba tocando su tabique y… un momento… acaso escuche bien ese tono de voz… menciono "Sakura" más afectivo que con mamá…imposible._

 _\- Eres un maldito… ¿Y qué pasa con Sakura? –pregunté con una sonrisa ladina_

 _\- "No pasa absolutamente nada con ella, espero que no la trates mal, Sasuke" –dijo en tono amenazador pero no del tipo que quiere protegerla simplemente era un advertencia para que no le dijera nada. Hmp, idiota._

 _\- No tratare mal a esa molestia –dije rodando mis ojos, ¿Cuántos años cree que tengo itachi? No soy un niño, me se comportar._

 _\- "Empieza por su nombre, idiota, se llama Sakura no *molesta* Sa-ku-ra -suspiró nuevamente –llevaré a Kisame conmigo a la reunión" –dijo serio._

 _\- ¿¡Qué!? –Mi ceño se frunció totalmente –No lo puedo creer, Itachi ¿es en serio? ¡Oh! Tu… maldito… hijo de… -no hable más y suspire pesadamente. ¿Por qué me hace esto?_

 _\- "Tranquilo es solo una semana, ¿No puedes manejar eso?" –dijo y yo gruñí. A eso se le llamaba un golpe directo y sucio contra mi_ _ **ego Uchiha**_ _._

 _\- Idiota –colgué sin que me dijera más._

 _End flash back_

\- Idiota, vuelve a llamarme molesta y te juro que te rompo cada hueso del cuerpo –amenazó con veneno en sus palabras la pelirosa mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura y lo miraba muy desafiante.

\- Y tú me vuelves a decir idiota y te juro que… – _un momento… ¿Por qué la amenazo?... un momento, estoy en la casa de una desconocida, debería hacer un juego ¿eh?_ –Te besaré –dijo sin pensarlo dos veces y ella se colocó roja como un tomate.

\- No te atreverías –retó. El se erguío y alzó sus hombros despreocupadamente, aun le temblaban las piernas, pero no dejaría que lo notara, parecía tener 100 kilos en cada pierna. Sin embargo su postura era bastante compuesta, después de todo Sasuke nunca duro más de un día mal y agradecía que eso sucediera. Momentos después se inclinó hacia ella, ella retrocedió y el siguío avanzando, mientras temerosa seguía retrocediendo, chocó contra la pared y el puso sus manos en la pared pero aún seguía muy lejos, dobló sus manos hasta apoyar desde la mano hasta su codo y sin dejar de verla se acercó juguetón…

Ella frunció su ceño, mientras sentía como su aliento rozaba el pecho a él, hasta ahora ella se percataba de su camisa mal acomodada y deajaba ver ese pecho blanco y pulcro. Él se acercó a su oreja y la rozó con sus labios, la mordisqueo levemente y ella soltó un suspiro, ese fue el sonido más delicioso que haya escuchado en unos días. Bajó su boca un poco hasta su cuello y allí rozó un poco sus labios contra su níveo hombro, su clavícula, su cuello, era delicioso, se empezaba a dejar llevar, besó con más ansias su cuello, y ella temblaba levemente, pegó más su cuerpo contra el de ella, podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar a causa de su respiración, una sonrisa de suficiencia surco los labios de Sasuke, empezó a hacer leves caricias por su clavícula con su boca y subío… puso la mano en su mentón y lo alzó un poco… fue acercándose tortuosamente a sus labios, ella cerró sus ojos, y cuando ya estaba a centímetros de llegar… el maldito timbre sonó. Ella despertó e inmediatamente salió de su agarre para abrir la puerta.

Desde donde estaba Sasuke no se podía ver la puerta, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y después de eso, la voz de sakura fue tan fría y tan vacía, nada parecida al tono amable y lleno de alegría que utiliza normalmente, los pies de Sasuke se dirigieron a donde estaba Sakura y se escondió para mirar… _¿¡Pero qué hago!? Me he vuelto loco y todo es culpa de Itachi, ¿Por qué me escondo detrás del muro?_ _Mataré a Itachi, juro que lo torturaré lenta y dolorosamente…_ Su pelea mental fue interrumpida, cuando escuchó un grito…

\- ¡Ya te lo he dicho mil veces! –su tono se volvió peor de lo que esperaba, _mi padre hablada algunas veces así pero…ella estuvo a punto de hacerme creer que mi papá hablaba dulce al lado de ella…_ –tú me engañaste, me despreciaste, me arruinaste la vida, me hiciste sufrir más de lo que mi cuerpo podía soportar y vienes a decirme tan cínicamente que fue mi culpa… eres un maldito bastardo de mierda. ¡Lárgate! No quiero volver a verte nunca en mi vida, **nunca.** –dijo esto y por primera vez se escuchó la voz del hombre.

-¿Por qué simplemente no vuelves conmigo y ya? –dijo con un tono burlón, Sasuke cerró sus puños inconscientemente y tensó su mandíbula. Sasuke era peor, el lo sabía pero con la cara de ingenua que tiene esa tipa, bufó, hasta el tiene mejores valores.

\- Como pretendes que vuelva contigo... –su voz se quebró y una risa ronca resonó, Sasuke se acomodó su camisa y salió detrás de la pared, se recostó contra la pared y cruzo sus brazos _"He aquí mi obra de caridad del año: Golpear al tipo que molesta a la mo… a Sakura"_

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? –miró al tipo desafiante y el torció su boca, siguió mirándolo de la misma manera.

\- Así que no vuelves conmigo por tener a Uchiha-Multimillonario-Sasuke. Vaya…vaya, muy interesante, así que ahora te volviste casa fortunas –dijo tan cínico y burlón, Sakura escuchó lo que decía con estupefacción.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó ella ya entre sollozos, se podía ver claramente que ella no tenía ni idea de quien era. _Sigo pensando que tal vez ella si era antisocial o quizá el cable está muy costoso en estos tiempos_. El aplaudió y tocó su estómago.

\- No te hagas la tonta –dijo rodando su ojos –no me diste tu virginidad, por dársela a éste… –me miro de abajo para arriba– mujeriego… ¿Cuánto te pagó? –dijo con desprecio y notorio disgusto _"Esta, sinceramente, no era la mejor forma de enterarme que Sakura era virgen"_ Suspiré _._

\- ¿A qué viniste y por qué molestas a Sakura? –preguntó con bastante desagrado, este tipo era de lo peor, en su cara se veía.

\- Eso no es algo que te incumba, Uchiha –dijo cruzándose de brazos y adoptando la misma posición en la que el estaba.

\- Bueno, si es de mi incumbencia –dijo tranquilo, caminó hacia Sakura y cuando iba a tocarla el tipo le agarró fuerte la mano a unos escasos centímetros del hombro de Sakura.

\- No la toques –dijo entre dientes tan molesto, que su rostro que parecía no perturbarse con nada, ahora estaba hecho un lío, Sasuke se rió por lo patético que se veía.

\- Si yo la toco, no es algo que a ti te interese… –dijo socarronamente y sacudío su mano, un maldito bicho como el no merecía tocarlo, cogío a Sakura y la acunó contra su pecho, Sakura seguía sollozando.

\- Suéltala o no respondo –dijo a punto de lanzarse encima de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué harás? ¿Me golpearas? –lo retó.

\- Ten por seguro que lo haré, y lo haré ahora mismo –dijo y dio un paso, Sasuke puso a Sakura detrás y ella agarró su camisa, le susurró un * _No te preocupes_ * y se separó. Salieron al pasillo y siguió hablándole.

\- Aléjate de ella –cortó.

\- Tú no sabes nada de nosotros, no entiendo por qué me alejaría de mi novia –dijo confiado. Sasuke rió cínicamente.

\- Según lo que yo escuche, ella no es tu novia –dijo divertido.

\- Pues tampoco es la tuya, así que deja de molestarme y déjame pasar, hablaré con ella –dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Sasuke se interpuso.

\- No creo que ella quiera hablar contigo –dijo parándose erguido, él era un poco más pequeño que Sasuke, al igual que él, tenía su cabello azabache y una piel casi traslucida de lo blanca que era.

\- Quítate –ordenó.

\- No –siseo.

El lanzó su puño y Sasuke lo esquivó, agarró su mano y la torcío, volteo también su cuerpo, en un descuido el volvió a su posición original y logró golpearlo en la boca haciendo que su labio se partiera, pasó la lengua por su labio y sintió el sabor a hierro que este tenía. Negó con su cabeza y lo golpeó en la cara, le dio una patada en el estómago y después me posicionó encima de él, para así poder golpear su cara, el se volteó y quedo encima de él, ese _hijo de puta_ logró nuevamente darle al lado derecho de la cara muy cerca al ojo, pero Sasuke zafó una de sus piernas y le dio un con el talón en la cara, el cayó al suelo, noqueado. En ese momento salió por el ascensor un hombre de unos 40 años y se asustó.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? –preguntó alarmado.

\- Nada importante –toco su labio y pómulo, le estaba doliendo.

\- ¿Le llamas "nada importante" a una pelea? –Se molestó– ¿Joven Uchiha usted está bien? –preguntó y yo asentí.

\- Llévelo al hospital –… _o al basurero, cualquiera servía_. Abrío la puerta del apartamento de Sakura.

\- ¿Y usted? –preguntó algo inquieto.

\- Yo estaré bien, lléveselo –eso fue lo último que dijo, entró y vio a Sakura sentada en el mueble, llorando y abrazando sus rodillas. Primera vez que me sentía una pequeña parte de pena por alguien, pero es natural cuando nunca habia visto alguien de esa forma.

\- Sakura… –susurró lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Ella lloraba sin parar, nunca pensó que a una persona le pudieran salir tantas lágrimas.

Ella lo miró seriamente destrozada y aún con las lagrimas en los ojos, se levantó a curar su herida, tomó el botiquín y pasó a desinfectar su herida, sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas, tomó su cara y la alzó para ver su herida, Sakura estaba hecha un lío, observada que Sasuke tenía facciones muy masculinas, fijó su atención en el labio tenía un leve corte y un pequeño morado, tal vez mas tarde se hincharía un poco, giró al botiquín sacó un algodón y lo mojó en alcohol.

\- Esto te ardera.

\- No es… –cerró sus ojos y gruñó, él la miro con el ceño fruncido, lo limpió un poco y sorbió su naríz.

\- Creo que con esto bastara, saca un poco de hielo y te lo pones –dijo terminando de guardar las cosas y regresar el botiquín, una vez guardo todo se sentó en el mueble de nuevo.

Pese a los intentos de Sasuke porque se moviera o siquiera intentara parar su llanto, pasó un largo rato llorando y ella seguía en el mueble en la misma posición, paraba de llorar por cortos lapsos de tiempo y luego volvía a sus lágrimas, Sasuke estaba inquieto no sabía qué hacer y ella parecía encerrada en sí misma.

Ya empezaba a anochecer y ella ya no lloraba pero seguía igual. _Qué fastidio, tenía que quedarse ahí y encima debía cuidarla a ella, ¿no era al revés? Gruñía y maldecía por lo bajo, no lo aguantó y fue donde ella._

\- Sakura, levántate –fue más una orden que una petición, ella alzo su cabeza suavemente. Estaba pálida y su mirada era vacía y sin emociones, esa no era una bonita imagen.

\- Estoy bien –dijo y se levantó. Iba a caminar, pero se detuvo y sus piernas flaquearon, la tomó de su cintura y para colmo sus piernas no aguantaron, cayeron al suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo. Se levantó y la carguó modo "matrimonial" y la llevó hasta su cama.

La acostó y se sentó en un lado de la cama, sinceramente, estaba un poco aturdido, cuando ella se levantó dos horas después, Sasuke seguía observando su cara, ella le sonrió tristemente, Sakura se sentía patética después de pensar que tal vez no aparecería llegó en el peor momento y el idiota la miraba como si fuera un enferma andante, no lo culpaba estaba destrozada _¡Sakura despierta! Ese hijo de puta mayor la había hecho sufrir demasiado,_ Sasuke simplemente se limitó a mirarla y decirle.

\- Molesta…

Su rostro cambio a uno de enojo con melancolía.

\- Idiota…

 _¿Esas eran las pases?_

\- Deja de lloriquear como niña…

\- Si no lo notaste soy una.

\- Aun así, deja eso atrás ¿Quieres? Me molesta.

\- Que desconsiderado, ¿Acaso tu nunca has querido a alguien?

\- No.

\- Imposible.

\- Es cierto –su rostro fue sincero– Cuéntame –dijo sin titubear.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella

\- ¿Qué sucedió? –él cuestionó, ellos dos en la casa solos y sin ningún apoyo más que sus recuerdos, los dos se empezaron a mirar muy fijamente y el movió su mano para que ella empezara, el temperamento del Uchiha no era para que lo pusiera a esperar una historia que posiblemente sería una pérdida de tiempo, como lo que hacía en esa casa.

\- Es un poco larga la historia –dijo Sakura bajando su cabeza.

\- Tengo una semana –dijo el sonriendo con clara diversión. _Nota mental: Te odio Itachi._

Ella suspiró pesadamente y pensó si era correcto o no decirle su pasado doloroso… pues en realidad ella no tendría nada que perder después de todo, después de esta semana no volvería a ver a Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Todo comenzó hace unos 6 años.

 _Flash Back_

 _Sakura Haruno: 15 años, hermoso y sedoso cabello particularmente rosa, muy tierna, muy inteligente, la niña más delicada y buena persona de todo el instituto…_

 _A mitad del curso entro un chico, serio y sin expresión en su rostro, llamado Sai, su belleza era admirada por toda la población femenina del instituto y eso no excluía a Sakura. Ellos no estudiaban en el mismo salón._

 _Ella lo miraba detrás de un árbol todos los descansos, lo veía sentarse tranquilamente a comer su almuerzo, se sonrojaba cuando pasaba a su lado y todo era hermoso en él. Su cabello, su cara, su inteligencia, todo, ella vivía enamorada de él. Un día se le hizo tarde para ir a espiarlo como todos los días en el descanso, se puso detrás del árbol y cuando no lo vio sintió un pequeño fastidio, cerro sus ojos y suspiró con pesadez..._

 _\- ¿A quién observas, rosita? –preguntó Sai detrás de ella, ella salto en su lugar y vio como él sonreía, pero por alguna razón, esa sonrisa no parecía real. Era falsa, como cuando Chouji, sonreía al ver a sus mejores amigos de novios. El mismo camuflaje que él. Ella sin embargo le sonrió tiernamente y el pestañeo rápidamente desconcertado._

 _Caminó rapidamente para irse de allí, tenía nervios de verlo ahí y esa sonrisa era como si le dijera que estorbaba, así que decidió irse._

 _Él la tomo de la muñeca._

 _\- Acompáñame rosita –sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez esa sonrisa fue tan sincera y amable que por poco y se desmaya._

 _\- ¿S-seguro? –tartamudeo y tomo un mechón de su cabello._

 _\- Si –aun tomando su muñeca la dirigió hacia la sombra del árbol de cerezo donde solía sentarse todos los días, para descansar._

 _De ahí en adelante ella se sentaba con él, muy pocas eran las veces en que iba a sentarse con Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru. Pero ellos no parecían molestarse._

 _Ella estaba muy feliz… él le conto que le gustaban los libros y quería ser pintor._

 _Hablaban amenamente y un día…_

 _\- Sakura ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –dijo el con sus mejilla sonrosadas, su piel tan blanca lo delataba y ella formo una sonrisa contenta._

 _Se lanzó a él, y lo abrazo, dijo que si…_

 _Todo era perfecto, como todas las relaciones al inicio, él sonreía muy feliz y ella se sentía totalmente llena. No había nada que ella no quisiera más que estar con él, por siempre…_

 _Pero. ¿Qué cosa es perfecta en este mundo?_

 _No hay nada perfecto en este mundo._

 _\- Cariño, solo quiero que sepas algo –le dijo su madre._

 _\- ¿Pasa algo mama? –dijo arrugando su ceño._

 _\- Querida, una no queda con el primer novio que uno consigue, amor –dijo sonriéndole tiernamente –hay pocos casos que eso si sucede, si tienes suerte, me alegrare enormemente por ti, pero si no es así, recuerda siempre mirar adelante –dijo acariciando su mejilla, Sakura asintió y le dijo que no se preocupara que ella entendía._

 _Ella no entendía. Cuando su madre le dijo eso, ella no pensaba que algo la iba a separar de Sai, no lo pensó, ella ya pensaba en casarse con él y tener hermosos bebes parecidos a ella o a él._

 _Pasaron 2 años y terminaron el instituto, todo iba perfecto. Su sueño cada día se veía más cerca y más alcanzable…_

 _Entraron a la universidad y ellos salían un poco menos pero ella siempre se preocupaba por él y él por ella. Ella comenzó a estudiar medicina mientras él estudiaba arte y literatura._

 _Sai cumplió los 18 y un hombre llamado Deidara, lo contrato para hacer unas pinturas y esculturas, era un caza talento pero del arte, le dio un contrato y Sai ganó mucho dinero. Llamó a Sakura muy feliz y le dijo todo. Ella estaba realmente feliz por él. Cada día pensaba que nada podía ir mejor._

 _Y si podía…_

 _Sai compro un apartamento y le pidió que fuera a vivir con él. Ella acepto, pero también le dijo que el trabajo con ese señor Deidara iba a ser en París, que el regresaría en 1 año, ella se sintió triste pero él le dijo que no se preocupara por nada, que el seguiría pagando todo y que quería que ella fuera una gran doctora, que el trataría de terminar muy rápido para poder llegar más rápido y así poder estar más tiempo juntos._

 _Una semana después el viajó a parís._

 _Ella siguió con su tarea de estudiar fervientemente y terminar su carrera, el cumplió con lo que dijo, mandaba dinero y la llamaba todos los días en la mañana y en la noche. Ella dormía bien… todo era perfecto._

 _Pero. ¿Qué cosa en esta vida es perfecta?_

 _No hay nada en este mundo perfecto._

 _Fueron pasando los meses y el seguía mandando el dinero, pero ya no llamaba, ella estaba preocupada y lo llamó, pero esa al llamarlo escuchó una voz y esa no era la voz que ella exactamente quería escuchar._

 _\- Hola –Sakura hablaba tímidamente_

 _\- "¿Quién eres?" –preguntó una chica, su voz era de una mujer madura._

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú y que haces con el celular de_ _ **mi**_ _novio? –dijo enojada_

 _\- "Oh, Sai… ya te lo paso querida" –dijo y Sakura se asqueo_

 _\- "¿Quién es?" –preguntó la voz de su novio, enojado._

 _\- Soy Sakura –dijo algo intimidada por la voz_

 _\- "Ah hola rosita" –dijo ya tranquilo, ella suspiró ya más relajada_

 _\- ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó contenta_

 _\- "Muy bien ¿y tú?" –dijo serio_

 _\- Muy bien, sigo esperándote –sonrió aunque él no lo pudiera ver. Sai por el contrario sintió en punzada en su corazón al verse alrededor de muchas chicas que no eran Sakura, todas tenían poca ropa y Deidara estaba en medio de dos de todas esas chicas._

 _\- "Oh… bueno…yo… me tengo que ir" –dijo nervioso, el… había engañado a Sakura._

 _\- Oh, ya veo, bueno. Llámame cuando puedas –dijo ella pero esta vez su sonrisa no estaba._

 _Pasaron más meses. Él no la llamó de nuevo._

 _Ella seguía pensando que él la volvería a llamar, cosa que nunca sucedió._

 _Dos meses para que el volviera, todo estaba bien._

 _Ella seguía tranquila… en todos estos meses Chouji estuvo apoyándola y tranquilizándola, iba algunas veces por ella a la universidad, salieron, solían ir a ver películas, él se burlaba de ella, y en ese año el, intento enseñarle, pero no pudo, a abrir el paquete como él lo hacía, siempre las papas terminaban en el piso, en su cara, o en la cara de Chouji. También conoció a Hinata, una chica con el cabello azulado que era muy hermosa, la vio llorando un día en la calle, su padre la había tratado mal y eso la hizo sentir mal._

 _Ellos eran como sus hermanos y lo agradecía._

 _Faltaba 1 mes para que él llegara._

 _Chouji era amigo de Sai, y él lo llamaba de vez en cuando para preguntarle como andaba todo._

 _\- Solo una semana –Sakura saltaba sonriente y enérgica._

 _Chouji se reía, ella tomo sus manos y salto como una niña pequeña._

 _¡Hoy! ¡Qué feliz se sentía!_

 _Sai salió del avión y sus rasgos habían cambiado un poco, se veía más atractivo y todas las dudas de ella desaparecieron, Chouji estuvo a su lado. Sai la vio y puso su sonrisa falsa, Sakura había cambiado, su cuerpo se veía más voluptuoso, se veía más sensual, y su cabello estaba más largo._

 _\- Hola rosita –dijo roncamente_

 _\- Sai –ella se lanzó encima de él y le dio un abrazo, lo beso emotivamente._

 _\- Vamos –dijo Chouji divertido_

 _Llegaron al apartamento y desempaco las cosas, le mostro a Sakura las fotos de todas sus pinturas y ella le decía que le habían quedado hermosas, ese día él, la llevo a cenar a un muy buen restaurante, todo parecía perfecto._

 _Pero. ¿Qué cosa es perfecta en este mundo?_

 _No hay nada perfecto en este mundo._

 _Dos meses después era primavera, a pesar de que vivían juntos no intimaban, ella el día que fueron al restaurante le dijo que ella no quería intimar hasta que se casara. El la entendió y le sonrió cálidamente, él siempre fue cariñoso con ella, le decía cosas muy tiernas y muy abrazadoras._

 _Todo iba…_

 _A este punto de su relación, ella ya no lo sabía._

 _Sai un mes atrás se había vuelto frio y no era nada cariñoso, llegaba tarde al apartamento y nunca le decía dónde estaba, todo se volvía un caos._

 _Un día después de terminar sus clases en la universidad, abrió la puerta y escuchó la música sonar, seguro él estaba comiendo, entró y vio que él estaba entre las piernas de una chica que jadeaba, su vista se nublo y a su lado tenía el teléfono, lo lanzo a la cabeza de Sai, este se giró rápidamente y vio a Sakura ahí parada, llorando. De nuevo Sai sintió una gran punzada._

 _\- ¿Por qué? –dijo Sakura bajo y vio como esa chica desinteresadamente, se acostaba y sonreía. -¿Qué hice yo…para que tu…me hagas esto? –dijo y sus lágrimas no paraban de salir._

 _\- Yo… -el miro a la chica –vete, vete de aquí –ella recogió su ropa, se la coloco y con cara de pocos amigos salió._

 _Sakura seguía quieta y Sai se puso rápido los bóxers, se arrodillo ante ella…_

 _\- Sakura perdóname, yo… lo siento mucho. Jamás lo volveré a hacer –dijo y varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos… se sintió muy mal, esta no era la primera, ni la segunda, ni mucho menos la tercera, pero si era la primera en la que ella lo vio._

 _Ella seguía con su pensamiento acerca del matrimonio, pero con lo que no contaba era que, esa no fuera la única vez que lo vio. Fueron muchas y ella siguió lastimándose._

 _Eso no fue lo peor, Sai dejó a una chica en embarazo. Esta…fue…la gota que reboso el vaso._

 _Un día, decidió que ya no podía más. Todas las noches llorando y sufriendo, castigándose por no poderle dar lo que él quería, pero ya no lo aguantaba, saco toda su ropa y la empacó._

 _Sai llegó y vio que Sakura salía con sus maletas en mano._

 _\- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó con perturbación_

 _\- Me voy Sai, ya no lo soporto más –dijo ella llorando, ella lo quería pero ya paso por demasiado y él…él…no iba a cambiar nunca._

 _Todo un año sufriendo. Ya no más._

 _Sakura se fue a donde Hinata y le pidió que la dejara vivir con ella. Hinata accedió inmediatamente y se fueron a vivir juntas, daba gracias que él no conociera a Hinata, y también daba gracias que Hinata viviera al otro lado de la cuidad, donde ella vivía antes._

 _Llamó a Chouji a su casa, pero este no estaba._

 _Más tarde recibió una llamada de Chouji diciéndole que se había pasado de casa y que estaba viviendo al otro lado de la ciudad, ella le dijo que estaba igual._

 _Decidida, quemo todo lo que la ataba a recuerdos de Sai y cambio su número de teléfono._

 _Más tarde ella y Hinata encontraron el apartamento y se mudaron ahí, durante un año ella no supo nada de Sai y Chouji se cambió de casa a esta cerca de ella. Su vida entera cambió, consiguió un buen trabajo en el Hospital Konoha y había estado tranquila hasta ahora._

 _End Flash Back_

\- Así fue como sucedió todo –suspiró cansada

\- Ya veo –dijo Sasuke riendo, se alegraba de no ser tan hijo de puta, se acercó a ella y trato de acomodarse. Para Sasuke era muy difícil tratar de consolarla, nunca lo había hecho con nadie y bueno ella, es… ella. Lo único que hizo fue poner una mano en su hombro y ella lo miro tranquila. –Duérmete –ordenó, ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Acaso nunca pides un favor? –menciono ella levemente molesta

\- No, en realidad –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Lo hare porque tengo sueño, no porque tú lo ordenes –dijo y se acostó, Sasuke se quedó pensando.

Él nunca ha tenido una relación estable, pero por que no ha encontrado "la chica ideal". Alguien que lo tolere, según Naruto. Suspiró sonoramente, quizá el no nació para tener esposa o hijos, eso le daba igual vivía perfectamente bien como estaba, y ambos aspectos eran un saco roto en su vida, tiempo y dinero era lo que necesitaba.

Más tarde en la madrugada la puerta del apartamento se abrió, Sasuke se había quedado dormido en el suelo al lado de la cama, y Hinata abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, iba a despertarla de la forma más escandalosa, pero cuando vio esa escena y ver que un digno empresario poderoso de las Industrias Uchiha hacía de guardián, cuidándola tan vehemente, no aguantó saco su celular y tomo una foto de recuerdo.

Este fue el tercer día junto a Sasuke y todo iba de mal en peor.


	5. Día 4

DÍA 4

Ya había amanecido y Sakura se levantó con desgana, vio a Sasuke en el suelo dormido, lo movió suavemente…

\- Sasuke, sube a la cama –dijo suave y el con sus ojos cerrados gruñó, ese era su rasgo más destacable, ella soltó una risita, él se levantó y ella le ayudó un poco, una vez ella se levantó, Sasuke pensó que necesitaba un beso de buenos días, la tiró a la cama y ella quedó atrapada debajo de él.

\- Buenos días molestia –dijo con un tono cargado de sorna y una sonrisa ladina.

\- Sasuke…

\- Me debes algo –dijo sonriendo, ella empezó a moverse agitada, el tomo sus manos y las puso encima de su cabeza, miro el cuerpo de ella y soltó la respiración complacido, su cuerpo era deseable, había tenido mejores mujeres en la cama, todas las que un hombre promedio y sin genes Uchiha no podría tener, pero ella era, diferente… la trataría bien. Bajó su cabeza y suspiró en su cuello, ella soltó un pequeño sonido, sonrió y mordió la piel blanquecina, ella se retorció un poco más.

\- Aléjate Sasuke –gruñó, el levantó su cabeza, la miró casi traspasándola y se acercó a su cara, beso su mentón, toco sus labios y casi muere de una excitación nueva, calurosa… increíblemente tentadora, repasó los labios de Sakura con su lengua y ella lo miraba aterrorizada, pero sin embargo estaba perdida en esa sensación de dominio que él tenía, _¿Quería ese beso? No, no lo quería, imposible. La mordió y ella jadeo… ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas? El solo esta jugando conmigo._

Sasuke soltó una risa ronca, la miró a los ojos y la beso pausadamente, su labio ardió un poco, _estúpido ex novio de la molesta_ , Sakura aún se movía, pero ya poco a poco perdía la fuerza, la mordió repetidamente, chocaba su lengua, la saboreaba, lamía y degustaba de la boca de esta chica. Un momento después, ella paso sus manos por el cuello y lo acerco más… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No sabía, pero ya estaba tan perdida en ese exquisito beso, no podía pensar bien y Sasuke Uchiha se dejaba convencer por la miel de sus besos.

Él giró y la puso encima de él, se separaron un poco y de nuevo recobraron el beso tan apasionante y cargado de adrenalina, besaban, deleitaban con la boca del otro. Ella tocaba su cabello liso y el subía su manos por debajo de su ropa desde su espalda al inicio de su cadera, ella jadeo un poco contra su boca, le gustaba sentir como se tensaba solo por esas simples caricias, su piel era suave, quería explorar un poco más sin esa maldita prenda. Sus pechos chocaban tajantes por el aire no recobrado y esto solo lograba un aire de más química.

Estaban perdidos en el beso.

Hinata desde afuera pensó en no interrumpir, pero ella vivía feliz haciendo la vida imposible de Sasuke. Tocó como si hubiera un terremoto y entró sin permiso.

Ellos se separaron y Sakura sintió sus mejillas calientes, súper calientes.

\- ¡Oh! Pero si es Sasuke Uchiha, y Sakura… –dijo sonriente Hinata, _una victoria más para mi._

\- ¿Hinata? ¿Cuándo…? ¿En qué momento…? –balbuceo Sakura, Sasuke se levantó y con él a Sakura, sin embargo no le quito las manos de encima, no había quedado feliz, quería otro de esos besos.

\- Primo –sonrió con sorna, Sakura había dicho que la sonrisa de Sasuke ya la había visto en otro lugar pero… _Esperen… ¿PRIMOS?_

\- Hola primita –dijo sonriendo de medio lado Sasuke.

-¿Interrumpí algo? –preguntó inocente.

\- Si/No –dijeron ambos. Sakura no sabía si enojarse o agradecerle, no era bueno que después de una aparición como la de Sai este besando a Sasuke, pero ¿qué carajos pasaba por su cabeza?

\- Bueno, Sakura apúrate hoy saldremos, vístete sexy, conseguiremos unos chicos divinos hoy –le tiró un beso y salió con su café en la mano.

Sasuke se acostó y atrajo a Sakura demandando otro beso, ella forcejeo nuevamente pero él, tenía dulce en los labios, adictivo.

\- Suéltame… –dijo cuándo dejo de besarla, él se retiró y salió de la habitación, seguido de Sakura, Hinata los esperaba con desayuno, Sakura se sintió feliz de que ella le cocinara.

\- ¿Hace cuánto están saliendo? –Sakura casi bota su café, _sería normal decir menos de ningún día_ , Sasuke tomó tranquilo.

\- No estamos saliendo –dijo Sakura con sus mejillas nuevamente coloradas, ella no quería una relación, con Sai basto y sobro.

\- Hinata no te la llevaras –dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos

\- ¿Apuestas Uchiha? –sonrió tierna

\- No apostare nada contigo duende –dijo mordaz, Hinata torció su gesto y luego sonrió maquiavélica. Aunque no lo iba a admitir él sabía que Hinata era un fastidio.

Mientras los primitos discutían, Sakura entró en al baño y se despojó de su ropa, abrió la ducha y se relajó en el agua, ella divagó en su mente y terminó en el beso de hace un momento, sintió que una corriente pasaba por su espalda y se le erizó la piel.

Afuera Sasuke estaba desesperado por usar el baño, espero 10 min y ella no salía, maldijo, en el cuarto de Hinata había baño pero estaba seguro que entrar ahí sería com pisar campo minado y Hinata tiene muy malas ideas cuando se trata de joder a las personas, ¡como tardaba…! Tomó la perilla y entró, Sakura soltó un grito y lo maldijo.

\- ¡Sal del cuarto de baño idiota irrespetuoso! –gruño, él no se inmuto y en lugar de eso se quitó su ropa y entró al baño, orinó y necesitaba bañarse, no quería quedarse así.

Sasuke no contaba con que Sakura fuera tan hermosa y provocara oleadas de éxtasis sin siquiera tocarla, eso le dio un ambiente lujurioso a ese simple baño, de alguna forma en solo 4 días estaba con química casi incontrolable.

 _Sakura no me hagas esto, tu piel mojada logra sacar mi lado salvaje._

Se acercó y ella retrocedió, se mojó en el agua tibia, ella lo observaba, había visto muchos cuerpos desnudos, incluso había tocado órganos, supondría que ver un cuerpo muerto a uno vivo debería ser exactamente igual, olvidaba el hecho de que sus pacientes muertos no le coqueteaban, pero este tipo era demasiada testosterona y eso la abrumaba, su cabello mojado, su nariz recta, sus ojos, su mandíbula dura, su cuello níveo, su espalda ancha, sus hombros, su pecho, esas abdominales tan marcadas… no pudo bajar su mirada más de ahí, miro el jabón lleno de espuma y el dejo su vista ahí.

Sasuke si estaba empezando a detallarla, quería tocarla, y ahora que no tenía ropa nada impedía que lo hiciera, un poco de su piel no le haría daño.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano que tenía suelta, la otra tapaba sus senos y estaba un poco diagonal, podía ver un hermoso pezón, Sasuke no sabía a quien rogar para que le diera fuerza se limitó a tensar su mandícula, la acerco a él y ella estuvo a punto de desmayarse, la pego a su pecho, en su vientre el calor renació, ella iba a desmayarse cuando sintió un bulto contra su pelvis, ella se iba a ir… a esto si no estaba acostumbrada, quería gritar, pero sasuke la privo con un beso.

\- No te asustes, no te haré nada – _No ahora_. Dijo esto en su oído y la mordisqueo un poco, ella sintió algo increíble, nuevo pero delicioso.

Bajó a su cuello, la beso y luego su boca, la atrajo hacia él y su pecho se pegó al de él, latiendo de igual forma… Sakura pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello y su vergüenza se fue.

Él se alejó y salió de la ducha, dejando a Sakura agitada, eso la descolocaba, tocó su pecho y su corazón latía muy rá de bañarse, mientras tenía una pelea con ella misma, se reprochaba no tener una buena experiencia manejando los hombres, ni el calor que estos producían…

Sasuke maldecía tener que ponerse de nuevo ese traje, lo quemaría.

Se vistió como Hinata indico, pero un poco menos atractiva, soltó su largo cabello, lo cepillo, un pantalón ajustado, resaltaba sus piernas tonificadas, correr por el hospital tenía hasta sus cosas buenas, una camisa de tiras, tacones no muy altos y un leve maquillaje.

 _Hermosa. Simplemente hermosa. Esa chica estaba como una diosa y no había hecho gran cosa, Sasuke deja de pensar estupidecez._

\- ¡Vamos! –grito Hinata y se dirigió a la puerta, seguida de Sakura y Sasuke.

\- Sakura –la llamó

\- ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó algo preocupada, tal vez manejar pacientes como él no era muy común, pero su hermano contaba con ella y no dejaría que le pasara nada. A pesar de que él era una mala persona, fastidioso y sobre todo irrespetuoso, pero era un humano y tenía que cuidarlo, más que nada porque se lo prometió a Itachi.

\- Si espera, creo que pierdo la fuerza –se apoyó en la pared y se hizo el enfermo. Hinata lo miro mal, a veces pensaba que debió estudiar actuación y no ser un genio administrativo.

\- Hinata no hagas nada raro –amenazó mirándola fijamente.

\- Eso no te incumbe –gruñó. El gesto de las familias Hyuga y Uchiha.

El simplemente tomó un sorbo de su café y entró a la casa. Completa frialdad, ese hombre podía tener un mal de humildad,

Sasuke entro a ese apartamento ahora vacío y por fin algo de paz en sus días de locos, fue a la habitación de Hinata y se sentó a ver tv, algún programa idiota o cosas así, para matar su tiempo.

Perfectamente no tenía que hacer y su vida no era tranquila, jefe, poco tiempo, Naruto, nada de eso le dejaba tiempo para relajarse y ahora que tenía como hacerlo, no se le venía nada a su cabeza para aprovecharlo. Se acostó, apagó el tv y puso su brazo encima de sus ojos, sus pensamientos giraban en torno al trabajo y cosas realmente importantes…

Su teléfono sonó.

Se levantó con pereza, miro la pantalla _Naruto,_ ya decía que había tenido mucha calma durante estos cuatro días, buenoque importa si no le contesta un día. No se va a morir. Se fue de nuevo a la pieza, se sentó, tomo el control, prendió de nuevo el tv, pasó y pasó canales sin nada divertido que ver, absolutamente nada. _¿Con que se supone que las personas de ahora se entretienen?_

De nuevo el sonido del teléfono… ignorado.

Y otra vez mas y seguía sonando. Así por unas buenas dos horas… Lo mataría, él es la única persona en el mundo que llama por lo menos 300 veces al día sin que su oído se caliente por tener el teléfono ahí. ¿ _Cómo es que lo soportaba?, cuál era su motivación al llamarlo…_

\- ¿Qué quieres maldito? –rugió

 _\- "Oh Sasuke, pensé que habías muerto, estúpido creído arrogante hijo de… Fugaku ¿Estaba preocupado sabes? Después de esa fiesta no te volví a ver y casi me dio un infarto, llamé a tu hermano porque me dio miedo llamar a tu padre, sabía que me echaría la culpa"._

\- Cállate, me das dolor de cabeza, estoy bien, estoy sano, Sakura me está cuidando, aplausos no hay que preocuparse por nada, yey –dijo con una falsa alegría e ironía.

 _\- "Idiota, no deberías tratarme así, mira que te llame porque estaba preocupado"._

\- Un poco más y estallas mi teléfono, al diablo con tu preocupación.

 _\- "Oye, oye, ¿Quién es Sakura?"_

\- No te importa.

 _\- "Claro que sí. ¡Oh! Se nota que no has visto las noticias, andan preguntando tu paradero, que porque no te han buscado, que porque esto, que porque aquello. Infórmate cabello de gallina"._

Sasuke tomo su tabique con los dedos y lo frotó, cuanto escandalo solo porque no había regresado a casa, personas metidas en lo que no les importa, ya entendía porque no tomaba vacaciones, no hablaban mucho cuando él trabajaba. ¿Acaso no tienen nada más que hacer?

\- Veré las noticias. Ahora deja de llamar.

 _\- "¡Vamos a hacer algo! No se aceptan –no- por respuesta, ya rastree tu teléfono ¿Qué carajos haces al otro lado de la ciudad, más bien como carajos llegaste? Llego en unos minutos. Que apartamento es… ya no importa, ya lo sé. Bueno tendremos una larga plática"._

\- Al menos si vas a venir, sirve para algo algún día de tu vida y tráeme algo de ropa, decente, un traje…

 _\- "¡Estás loco! Estas de vacaciones oficialmente y te pondrás como viejo, tienes 24, deja de payasear jugando al adulto, iremos a conocer la zona. Unos jeans, camisa y unos zapatos cómodos"._

 _-_ Oye…

Colgó. _Maldito idiota, justo cuando empezaría a discutir y amenazarlo con todo lo que tenía para hacerlo y cuelga, maldito bueno para nada ¿Cómo llegué a ser su amigo?_ Apretó su teléfono y respiró hondo, _algún día le hare una trampa y lo mandare al infierno yo mismo e Itachi se va con ese zorro._

Quince minutos después, el timbre del apartamento también estallaría, algo tan normal para Naruto, tomó las llaves que habían en la mesa, estaba seriamente pensando en contar los pasos del comedor a la puerta y devolverse para rectificarlo, salió sin urgencia, cerró la puerta, comprobó que estuviera bien cerrada dos veces y escuchaba como seguía sonando ese timbre, ese sonido ronco y vibrante le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Tocó el botón del ascensor, espero a que subiera antes de encontrarse con esa pesadilla de amigo. Suspiró, entro en el ascensor, toco el número,13,12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2, y 1, espero mientras se abría en todos los pisos, en el 8 una chica subió y miro raro cuando vio que todos estaban oprimidos.

\- Disculpa si tienes prisa, pero yo no tengo mucho ánimo de llegar al primero –tomó un sorbo de café y ella se quedó helada, siempre era la misma reacción.

\- Descuida, no tengo prisa –la chica siguió dando la espalda y no se movía.

\- Disculpa si soy imprudente ¿Eres Sasuke Uchiha?

\- Sí, soy yo.

Piso 7…

Piso 6…

Piso 5…

Piso 4…

Piso 3…

Piso 2…

Piso 1…

\- Que rápido baja este ascensor. ¿No crees chica? –preguntó despreocupado, mientras la chica estaba emocionada porque él le hablaba.

\- Bueno, un poco –sonrió tímida

Giró y allí vio a Naruto, tocando el timbre como si lo persiguieran, incluso inventaba tonos con él, eso hizo que su estrés subiera.

\- Sasuke idiota –saludo gritando. _Nota mental: Un puño adicional_.

\- Estoy pensando seriamente en no abrir esa reja y dejarte afuera sin ningún tipo de compasión, y es en serio –gruñó

\- La adorable chica con la que vienes me abrirá ¿No es así? –la miro sonriendo ampliamente.

\- No metas a la chica en esto –exhaló.

\- Abre la puerta de una buena vez –sonrió Naruto

\- ¿Y si no quiero? –sonrió de lado

\- Pues… pues… te golpeo –dijo metiendo una mano por los espacios de la reja en forma de puño.

\- Inténtalo –cruzo sus brazos, alzo la ceja y seguía esa sonrisa de medio lado.

Naruto gruñó –tú maldito Uchiha.

\- ¿Eres Sasuke Uchiha? –preguntó de nuevo la chica sorprendida.

\- Si, ¿pasa algo? –la miro fríamente

\- ¿Ah? No, no pasa nada, yo –titubeó– me tengo que ir, ¿podría abrir la puerta? –dijo inquieta.

\- Claro, vete –atino

La chica abrió la puerta y Naruto entró, Sasuke lo recibió con un puño en la coronilla.

\- No te atrevas a tocar, ni llamar de nuevo de esa forma o haré estallar tu cerebro –sentenció.

Chasqueo su lengua y lo miro mal.

\- No aguantas nada, consigue una novia rápido antes de que termines como tu padre, viejo, amargado y como una piedra –dijo mientras caminaba.

\- No hare nada de lo que digas tú, nada más y nada menos porque eres tú –caminó a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos

Subieron y Sasuke se cambió de ropa, el jean gastado, una camisa negra pegada y unos Bossi negros.

\- Estás guapo Uchiha –imitó la voz de una chica Naruto.

\- Das asco, homosexual –se burló

\- Y ¿a dónde quieres ir? –preguntó sentándose en la silla a sus anchas

\- A la cama, y si quieres más información. A dormir. –se encaminó a la habitación pero Naruto lo tomo del brazo.

\- ¡Estás loco! No crucé toda la ciudad para que te vayas a la cama idiota, nos vamos y según tengo entendido, Itachi dijo que estabas débil, que te haría bien salir, relajarte un rato, entonces si te resistes te sacaré por la fuerza y no podrás conmigo ¿Entendiste bien Uchiha? –lo apuntó con el dedo.

\- Muérete –gruñó.

\- Algún día, ¿conduces o conduzco? Tu auto tiene el mejor motor de la historia –dijo satisfecho.

\- ¿Viniste en mi auto? –traqueo sus nudillos. _Un puño más a la colección de naruto_.

\- Itachi me lo presto –se le quebró la voz.

\- Mataré a Itachi –casi le da un infarto.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Eso! Mata a Itachi, a mí me quieres mas –sonrió con cara de perrito arrepentido

\- Itachi lo hizo con intensión, maldito hermano –dijo entre dientes– Oye tú maldito Naruto, vuelves a aceptar mi auto de manos de Itachi y juro que los mandare al infierno a los dos –sentenció.

\- ¡Pero es que tú nunca me lo prestas!

\- Si no lo hago es por algo.

\- Solo no confías en mí.

\- Es cierto. Mis llaves –estiró su mano para que se las entregara.

Naruto de mala gana le paso las llaves y cruzo sus brazos refunfuñando, ya no volvería a tocar ese auto nunca.

Sasuke tomo la chaqueta que Naruto le había traído, lo hizo salir, cerró la puerta, esperaron a que el ascensor llegara, bajaron y Sasuke observo su hermoso bebé, cuanto le había costado. Su admiración por ese auto siempre crecería, el que Naruto lo manejara era un peligro, el último auto que tocó terminó en un lago, el muy idiota no puso el freno de mano y rodo hasta allí, sin contar las otras cuantas miles de torpezas que ha hecho. Esta como para matarlo si le hace daño.

\- ¿Y bien, nos vamos? O piensas seguir mirando tu auto para siempre – Naruto rodó sus ojos, a un lado del auto.

\- No lo he visto en mucho tiempo.

\- Muy bien, vamos al centro comercial, ha salido una película excelente… –entraron al auto y de la guantera saco sus gafas oscuras favoritas, miro el retrovisor y el aire de suficiencia lo rodeó.

De allí no escuchó ni una sola palabra más de nada de lo que dijo, lo que saliera de la boca de Naruto sin duda le importaba menos que nada, se lo reprochaba una y otra vez, su falta de atención en lo que él decía, pero como importarle cuando hablaba de nada importante o relevante en su vida. Siempre era lo mismo, la típica conversación de hombres. Mujeres, autos, mujeres, comida, mujeres, negocios, mujeres, publicidad, mujeres, familia… Más o menos así era el orden.

Veía la boca moverse, moverse, moverse pero el sonido del motor le gustaba más, veía pasar los otros autos, manejaba prudente muy relajado.

\- Y cuando llegaron… –estalló en carcajadas.

He aquí la conversación solitaria de Naruto, el parecía muy animado. Suspiró y soltó su aire cansado.

\- Llegamos Naruto. Baja te veo arriba, nos encontramos en la cafetería –dijo y arrancó

Busco donde parquearse, y encontró un puesto justo al lado de un auto convertible, color plateado, brillante y hermoso, vio como una chica llegaba y entraba en el auto.

Sasuke silbo y la chica sonrió.

\- Lo sé, mi auto es divino, sobre todo su motor –agrandó su sonrisa.

Sasuke le agradó la chica.

\- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? –sugirió

En otro momento hubiera dicho que sí, inmediatamente, pero ya despertó en una casa desconocida, le ha tocado estar y vivir con una chica desconocida y no era muy amante de lo desconocido. Pasó.

\- Hoy no, tal vez otro día.

\- Como quieras Uchiha.

\- ¿Nos conocemos?

Ella se rio un poco.

\- No, pero conozco a Naruto, soy su prima, Yamanaka Ino, un gusto. El habla demasiado de ti. –Prendió su auto –Nos vemos luego.

\- Hasta luego –se despidió.

Sasuke subió, miradas, miradas, más miradas. Entro a la cafetería y vio a Naruto aburrido.

\- Esa sin duda es tu mejor cara –se burló.

\- Al menos no tengo cabello de gallina –rió.

\- Y bien, ¿vamos a ver esa estúpida película? –preguntó Sasuke.

\- ¡Vamos por chicas! –atino alzando su mano.

\- No, aún estoy débil.

\- A-b-u-r-r-i-d-o –moduló

\- Contigo a ningún lado, vete tú solo al infierno –puso las llaves en la mesa y se sentó.

El camarero llegó, tomo las ordenes y se fue.

\- ¿Ni en este centro comercial, Sasuke? –preguntó

\- Aquí sí. No voy a ir a ningún bar –cortó

\- En ese caso, vamos a ver que encontramos –sonrió

\- Espera termino…

\- ¡Camarero! La cuenta. Deja de ser niña Sasuke, llévatelo y si quieres toma con popote –se burló. Naruto pagó y se fueron a caminar por el centro comercial, muchas chicas, ninguna se veía decente.

\- ¡Sasuke! La encontré, a ella la conquistaré.

Sasuke seguía mirando la vitrina llena de vinos exquisitos, whisky, vodka, su boca se hizo agua. Naruto movió su mano.

\- Ve, dile algo, y vuelves –dijo sin nada de entusiasmo.

\- ¡Imposible! Tu vienes conmigo, siempre que estoy contigo es todo mucho más fácil, excepto ir al baño.

A Sasuke se le hizo muy asqueroso su comentario. Torció su cara.

\- Que asco.

\- Vamos Uchiha gallina –jaló su brazo y el derramó su café negro. Gruñó.

Veía los pies de Naruto, caminaba con prisa, la chica se iba y él no podría alcanzarla, jalo más fuerte y al llegar abrió sus ojos.

\- Sasuke –dijo sorprendida – ¿Qué haces fuera de la casa? –lo regañó.

Naruto los miro sorprendidos.

\- ¿Se conocen?

\- Si –dijeron ambos

\- Idiota, la molesta… molesta, el idiota –terminó su presentación. Sakura lo miró feo.

\- Veo que te quiere mucho –ironizó Hinata, Naruto abrió sus ojos, casi bota la baba en ese mismo momento, no se había percatado de la heredera más hermosa del mundo cuyas expectivas destruía porque no estaba al alcance de Hinata, Naruto suspiró resignado.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura –sonrió.

\- ¡Ah! Tú eras la que cuida a Sasuke –ato cabos.

\- Si, la misma.

\- Yo Uzumaki Naruto –le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¡En serio! ¿Cómo está Ino? –dijo muy animada.

Empezaban a crear un buen ambiente y a Sasuke no le gusto.

\- Hace poco hablé con ella –dijo metiéndose en la conversación.

\- ¿Tú?… Pensé que eras un amargado –dijo sin tapujo Sakura.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas y Sasuke lo mató con la mirada.

\- Em, ¿Sakura es tu novia? –preguntó Naruto y Hinata se sorprendió, _¿Por qué a Naruto le importaría algo como eso?_

\- No/No–dijeron los dos.

De nuevo estalló en carcajadas.

\- Pues que mal, porque esta es la novia que el pelo de gallina éste necesita –Sakura se ruborizó, el pasó sus manos por los hombros de ella.

\- Nada de eso, ella no es mi tipo –cortó.

Tanto Hinata como Sakura se miraron, a ninguna les gusto el comentario.

\- Vamos Sakura –Hinata la tomó de la mano y la llevo lejos de ellos, en parte porque Naruto la abrazaba. Jamás diría que fue por eso.

Después de unos minutos, solo se veía un punto rosado en toda la multitud.

\- Como siempre metiendo la pata –reprochó Naruto

\- No metí nada. –dijo y empezó a caminar.

\- Cierto, no una, las dos, maldito pelo de gallina.

Se fueron a comer, tomaron cerveza, se sentaron miraron muchas cosas, pensaron si sería bueno ver una película, tomaron un poco más de cerveza.

Como no encontraron más que hacer, pensaron en llevar las chicas, igual todos iban al mismo lugar, a lo lejos las vieron ¿Qué tanto hacían aquí? Era muy agotador quedarse más de 3 horas.

Un pelirrojo apareció… _¿Quién es?_

Vieron como abrazaba a Sakura.

\- ¿Quién crees que sea Uchiha?

\- Que voy a saber.

Naruto corrió hacia a ellas.

\- ¡Gaara! Me alegra verte mucho aquí, cuando volviste ¿Y Temari? –preguntó mientras lo abrazaba fuerte, tomo sus brazos. –Te has hecho más fuerte –le coqueteó.

\- No solo yo, mira a Hinata, está felizmente musculosa, y tú, hermosa desde siempre –le beso la mejilla un tanto cerca de su boca, pero eso nunca le molesto, ella lo golpeaba.

Se separó de Sakura, abrazó y besó a Hinata. Naruto a lo lejos casi le da un infarto, iba a salir corriendo a estamparle un puño en esa cara pero Sasuke tomo su camisa y lo paró. Lo miró y negó con su cabeza.

\- Contrólate Naruto, es Gaara –aunque dijera eso, él tenía cierta molestia. Se dirigieron hacia ellos con elegancia, siendo portadores de sus pesados apellidos, al igual que Gaara era muy…

\- No Sabaku Gaara–saludó Sasuke.

\- Uchiha Sasuke –extendió su mano y lo estrechó.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Sasuke.

\- Negocio y mi prima –pasó una mano por los hombros de Sakura y todos abrieron los ojos.

\- ¿Bromeas? –dijeron Naruto y Hinata.

\- No le digo nunca prima, es quitarle mi cariño. –se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke estaba pensando en todas las posibles muertes, asi no lo aceptara, pero cuando escucho que Sakura era su prima todos los procesos planeados se fueron a la basura, jamás iba a admitir que se sintió aliviado.

\- Ah, ya veo, y negocios ¿Con quién? Si se puede saber –atinó Sasuke

\- Con tu hermano principalmente y luego con Minato.

Naruto y Sasuke meditaron.

\- ¿Quieren ir a tomar algo en la noche? Sasuke está en cuidados intensivos y debe reposar y salir a divertirse un rato, tal vez beber un rato…

\- No puede beber –cortó Sakura a Naruto.

\- Bueno en ese caso, solo a respirar, el muy amargado tiene una vida de abuelo y solo tiene 24, vamos a bailar a algún bar –atino muy alegre.

\- Creo que sería una muy buena idea –mencionó Hinata y a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Yo traje mi auto, las llevaremos a casa –dijo Sasuke.

\- Esta bien –dijeron ambas.

\- Gaara te llamaré cuando vayamos a salir –sonrió y caminaron al parqueadero, Sakura no despegaba los ojos de él, miraba esa camisa negra ajustada que resaltaba el hermoso pecho del chico, miraba ese cabello liso y sedoso, su altura 1,87cm era imponente y esos labios divinos, estaba embelesada con Sasuke, veía que le decía algo a Naruto, solo lograba ver esos labios tan pulidos y carnosos, sintió revivir esa hermosa sensación del beso en la mañana. Vio que Naruto le decía algo a Hinata y esta iba con el, los vio alejarse un poco y a Sasuke al frente de ella, cerca, tan cerca que podía oler su perfume y eso la embriago.

\- Sakura…

\- ¿Te duele algo? –fue lo único que dijo y se recrimino mentalmente.

\- Mi cabeza esta muy bien, tengo un poco mas de fuerza, estoy mejor –cerro sus ojos y exhalo.

Ella observaba atentamente.

Sasuke se acerco lentamente a ella y acerco su cara a la de Sakura, estaba roja, quería que Sasuke la besara nuevamente, la sensación inquietante y provocativa que le generaba, era hermosa. Él pegó sus labios a los de ella y ambos disfrutaron de la cercanía, ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de él y lo acercó, el acarició su cintura y la abrazó. Sasuke empezaba a disfrutar más del contacto con ella, eso **tampoco** lo admitiría.

Naruto y Hinata los miraron de lejos.

\- ¿No que a el pelo de gallina no le gustaba?

\- Claro que le gusta, es solo que es un idiota Uchiha.

\- Nunca mejor dicho –le sonrió tiernamente y Hinata se sonrojó tiñiendo toda su cara.

Ellos se separaron y llegaron al auto negro, tan parecido a su dueño.

Entraron y disfrutaron el viaje hasta la casa, una vez llegaron, Sasuke se acostó en la cama de Sakura, su cuerpo no daba más, estaba recuperandose pero no tenía todo su cuerpo listo. Sakura se pasaba por su habitación, le tocaba la frente, medía su pulso y verificaba que su cuerpo estuviera bien.

Salió de la habitación.

\- ¿A dónde iremos hoy? –preguntó muy emocionada Hinata– miren la hora que es, Sakura saca la ropa de tu cuarto te voy a organizar, Naruto ¿Podrías despertar a Sasuke?

\- No, de ninguna manera, tiene un genio de demonio cada mañana, además odia cuando lo despierto yo. Que Sakura lo haga, posiblemente ella no salga lastimada, debo proteger mi integridad.

\- Nena –dijeron ambas. Su ego fue herido, pero no duelen tanto como los golpes de Sasuke.

Sakura entró a su habitación y tomó un vestido color rojo, y tacones negros, un poco altos para su gusto pero ese fue el último regalo de Hinata y como escogió ese vestido seguramente la haría ponerse **esos** tacones, en una cajita sacó un collar corto de plata que su madre le había regalado en su cumpleaños, aretes a juego, y un labial rojo. Vio a Sasuke dormido y lo miró tiernamente, esa imagen quedaría en su mente, se acercó y le acarició el cabello, sonrió un poco y el suspiró.

Salió de la habitación.

\- Ya puedes hacer tu magia Hinata.

\- Naruto deberías ir por ropa para Sasuke –le sugirió Hinata.

\- Tengo una maleta en su auto, en un rato bajo por el.

\- Muy bien.

Entraron a la habitación de Hinata y ella sentó a Sakura frente al tocador y le sonrió, empezó por el cabello haciendo ondas leves que caían naturales, le dijo que se pusiera el vestido rojo con una solo tira, como la ropa en Roma, hasta la rodilla y comenzó a maquillarla, un todo rosado claro para sus ojos, rimel para sus largas pestañas y el labial rojo, perfectamente aplicado. Como adoraba a Hinata, se puso los tacones, el collar y los aretes, se miró en el espejo. _Hermosa…_

\- Muchas gracias Hinata, había olvidado que como me veía sin esas enormes bolsas bajo mis ojos.

\- Con mucho gusto rosita –eso le recordó a Sai, besó su mejilla. –Ve a despertar a mi primo.

\- Te esperaré.

Hinata se puso un vestido color blanco de tiras, y unos tacones negros, eran iguales a los de Sakura, dejó su cabello suelto y aplico un poco de maquillaje suave, se miraron.

\- Perfectas –dijeron ambas y sonrieron.

Salió primero Sakura y Naruto silvó, pero en el momento en que salió Hinata sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron.

\- Estás…

\- ¿Estoy?

\- Naruto deberías decirle que está hermosa y solucionado tu problema de habla –se burló Sakura. –iré a despertar a Sasuke.

Entro en la habitación y al verlo de nuevo sonrió… * _Ojalá fuera así de dócil todo el tiempo_ _*_

\- Sasuke… Despierta, debes arreglarte.

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos y trató de adecuar su vista, cuando vió a Sakura creyó haber visto un ángel despertarlo. Estaba hermosa, divina…

\- Preciosa… –dijo sin darse cuenta, aun con los ojos entre abiertos.

\- Oh, muchas gracias –dijo sonrojada.

Se sentó en la cama y posó su mirada en los labios rojos de Sakura _¿Por qué me provoca?_ la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, puso sus labios en los de ella y la besó con pasión. Que miel tienen sus labios.

Se separaron.

\- Debes vestirte.

\- Está bien.

Salieron de la habitación y Naruto tenía una sonrisa burlona.

\- Uchiha no sabía que te habías vuelto travesti –dijo sin importancia.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? –lo miró mal.

\- Te gustan los labiales rojos –se empezó a reir con ganas.

Sasuke se acercó al espejo de la sala y efectivamente tenía los labios rojos, Sakura estaba sonrojada y Naruto se burlaba de él. Ambos se arreglaron Sasuke tenía una camisa negra y Naruto otra color azul, jean y zapatos elegantes.

\- Bueno, bueno, nos vamos –sentenció Hinata.

\- Hina, ¿nos iremos con ellos o solas?

\- ¿Cómo que sin nosotros? –preguntó Naruto alzando la ceja.

\- Naruto, por lo general, siempre salimos solo Sakura y yo, y como no vamos en parejas sería mucho más cómodo llegar sin una persona a tu lado, no queremos incomodarlos –dijo tranquila Hinata.

\- Las llevaremos. –dijo Sasuke tomando las llaves de su auto rapidamente.

\- Está bien –dijo Hinata.

\- Irémos juntos y no está a discución –cortó.

\- Siempre tan Uchiha –rodó los ojos.

Bajaron los 14 pisos y caminaron al auto, Naruto se acerca a Sakura para pedirle un pequeño favor, Sasuke y Hinata llegaron al auto y esperaron un momento.

\- Sakura, ¿Te gustaría ir adelante?

\- ¿No sería mejor si vas tú? –le sonrió.

\- Si voy yo adelante, molestaré a la nueva niña Uchiha. –se rieron un poco.

\- ¿No es mejor eso?

\- Sí, claro que sí, pero esta vez me gustaría ir con Hinata –se puso una mano en la cabeza.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! No lo creo, ¡Te gusta! –lo señaló y el se sonrojo.

\- Shhhh, no hagas escandalo. Solo por esta vez, hazme el favor –tomó sus manos entre las suyas, ella se rió.

\- Bueno, bueno, todo sea por una buena causa –lo miró pícaramente.

\- Te debo una Haruno –besó su mejilla.

La confianza que mostraron en ese momento no le gustó para nada a los primitos, y mucho menos a Uchiha. * _¿Que estúpidez, de verdad me molesta que hable con ese idiota sin cerebro bueno para nada, inútil perezoso sin nada mejor que hacer que jugar videojuegos, mujeriego desgraciado, mal hecho por sus padres, con retraso mental severo? ¡Nunca!_ _*_

Entraron en el auto y empezó el trayecto a la discoteca, en el camino Sakura llamó a su primo y le dijo que llevara a Temari y por consiguiente a Kankuro, pero el último estaba lejos en otro país haciendo negocios con un Árabe muy importante. Entonces estaría solo con su hermana. Se quedó hablando 15 minutos con su primo, estaba muy emocionada de verlo por su país de nuevo, hace más o menos unos 4 años no lo veía y era bastante tiempo, sabía que Gaara llegaría como león con hambre a la discoteca pero le pareció de lo más chistoso, es hombre después de todo, no había mucho de que sorprenderse la verdad.

Sasuke la miraba de reojo, viendo cómo se divertía al hablar con su primo, ciertamente Gaara era un compañero de trabajo muy importante en su compañía, pero nunca llegó a saber que era primo de ella, de alguna manera ella estaba perdida para el mundo desde el primer día en que la vió, no sabía quien era él y eso es mucho decir para este siglo XXI, era una cosa extraña en la sociedad.

El camino fue ameno entre música y conversaciones estúpidas con Naruto, 30 minutos después llegaron a un lugar lleno de luces…

\- Teme, tu discoteca favorita –lo codeó Naruto.

\- Buenas noches, Joven Uchiha, pase por favor –abrió el paso y entraron todos.

El lugar era enorme, dos pisos llenos de mesas, luces de todos los colores, muchos hombres y mujeres, un poco de todo la verdad, dos barras largas de licor, y sus bartenders eran divinos, a Sakura le gustó el lugar. Se sentaron en una mesa, la escogió Sasuke, pidieron una botella de Whisky y se dedicaron a tomar, después de varios minutos, apareció Gaara junto con su hermana, saludaron y se contaron historias divertidas.

\- Vamos a bailar –dijo entusiasmado Naruto.

\- No… –dijeron casi todos.

\- Yo si quiero bailar –alzó la mano Sakura.

\- Vamos rosita –le sonrió, extendió su mano a ella y ella la tomó, el hizo un ademán de caballero y la ayudó a levantarse.

\- Con gusto –hizo una pequeña inclinación y luego se rió.

Naruto y Sakura empezaron a bailar relajados, la canción era una electrónica, se movían al ritmo de la canción y Sakura se reía al verlo bailar, no era su fuerte, la tomó de la cintura y Sasuke por poco y quiebra el vaso con su propia mano, los veía bailar desde lejos, la canción se volvió más rápida y él la acercaba más, le daba vueltas y bailaban de espaldas y de frente, él movió su cadera en forma circular y ella se rió, luego lo imitó y Sasuke por poco y se le salen los ojos, ella era exótica, le encantaba esa sensación, subía las manos por su cuerpo, lo deleitaba, tocaba sus senos, su cuello y su cabello, le hacía caras a Naruto y él se reía. Dios, se iba a morder la lengua, pero empezó una canción mucho mas sensual y por poco muere de calor, Sasuke se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa, mientras ella bajaba y el vestido se pegaba a ella como segunda piel, el sudor de su cuerpo la hacía brillar y Naruto parecía divertido, ella se empezó a mover tan lento y tortuoso, tocaba su cuerpo y en una parte de la canción giró dandole mejor visión de lo que ansiaba ver. Hizo contacto con esos ojos negros, que a pesar de estar en la oscuridad brillaban, Naruto la acercó y bailaron pegados, ella no parecía molesta y se alejaban de vez en cuando, la canción pasó a una electrónica y empezaron a saltar, le dio crédito a la resistencia de Sakura en esos tacones, se mordió la lengua al ver como sus piernas se tensaban en cada salto, se removió inquieto… ¿Debería levantarse?

\- Dios, Dios, me voy cuatro años y mi prima baila de esa forma tan deliciosa –sonrió divertido.

\- Sakura no está bailando Gaara, sabes que ella baila muchísimo mejor –atinó Hinata muy relajada.

\- Si si, lo sé, Naruto no es su tipo entonces –alzó los hombros.

Hinata se rió con ganas –Ese tonto no es de su tipo, el tipo que le gusta ya viene.

 _*¿Quién mierda viene?*_

\- Oh, ¿Va a venir? Se transformará mi nena para entonces –se rió– Salud por él –tomó su vaso y tintineo con el de Hinata, tomaron y luego hicieron mala cara por ese agrio sabor.

En ese momento entró el heredero de las empresas Hyuga y hermano de Hinata, en teoría, era su primo pero se criaron juntos. Vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón blanco, imposible de confundir, y menos por sus ojos perla.

\- Hyuga Neji … –saludó Gaara.

\- Que bueno verte por aquí Gaara –le extendió la mano y la estrecharon.– Enana –Hinata lo golpeó para luego abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Temari, que linda te has vuelto –le besó la mejilla.

\- Tu sabes Neji, es mi hermana.

\- ¿Y Sakura?

Sasuke carraspeó su garganta.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, pensé que no salías, eres más hombre de trabajo que de fiestas –le extendió la mano y el la aceptó.

\- De nuevo, ¿Dónde está Sakura? Sé que no sales sin ella Hina.

Ella señaló la pista de baile y la vió con Naruto, se fue inmediatamente para su lado.

\- ¡Sakura! –abrió sus brazos. Ella corrió hacia él y la alzó –Cuanto tiempo sin verte linda.

\- Neji, estoy sorprendida, pensé que no vendrías hasta Navidad –dijo riendo.

\- Estoy aquí linda. –le besó la mejilla, y saludó a Naruto -¿Qué tal te ha ido con mi enana, pedazo de idiota?

\- Tu hermana no me mira ni poco, ¿Sabes lo duro que es? –se lanzó a los brazos de Neji a llorar, Neji tocó su cabeza y se rió divertido. El acohol empezaba a hacer efecto en Naruto y ellos sufrían con la falta de atención de Hinata con Naruto, era normal, todos sabían que se gustaban pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar y se veían tan extrovertidos pero con esto matan sus momentos.

\- Oh, vamos ¿Esto desde cuando sucede?

\- Desde que tengo memoria linda, ni el se declara, ni ella lo mira, ese es mi gran enigma sin decifrar, sigo en ello –pasó una mano por su cabello.

\- ¿Vas a contarme tu historia Naruto?

\- Claro Sakura.

Volvieron al lado de todos y Sasuke estaba que se volvía fuego, Neji estaba muy cercano a ella y después tuvieron una sesión de baile en la que por poco y se le salen los ojos a Sasuke, el tocó todo lo que el no había tocado en Sakura de una forma tan sutíl que por poco y le tira el vaso de agua, y el tenía una excelente puntería, Sakura disfrutaba de la facilidad con la que Neji podía incitarla y dejar que su cuerpo volara a un lugar diferente a su realidad, le daba todo el gusto del mundo sentír las manos de el en su cuerpo, siempre fantaseó con algo más que un roce por encima de su ropa.

Pidieron otra botella de Whisky y esta vez Sakura estaba más animada, cuando la pidieron tomó como si no hubiera bebido nada en muchos meses, Neji le acariciaba el cabello cada que tomaba, Naruto se levantó a bailar y Hinata se levantó con el, bailaro canciones mientras los otros conversaban.

\- Temari, ¿ya tienes novio?

\- Neji, estás loco –sonrió

\- Oh vamos, la niña soltera de por vida –se burló.

\- Posiblemente es mejor eso que ser una zorra.

\- Un punto para la santa.

\- Come mierda.

Se rió y ella también.

\- Oye oye, respeto con mi hermana Hyuga si no quieres que te haga crujir los huesos pedazo de genio –soltó Gaara riendo.

\- Oh vamos a que yo puedo molerlos a golpes a ustedes –aseguró Sakura.

\- Ha hablado la reina de las artes marciales, no la toquen o los partiran. –se burlaron Gaara y Neji.

Sakura solo se reía.

Ya eran las 3:30 am, era verdad que andaba de vacaciones pero si no dormía posiblemente caería en un coma y necesitaba descansar más de lo que podía estar despierta. Se sentó en la silla y empezaba a quedarse dormida.

\- Creo que debemos irnos ya, Sakura va a morir –dijo Temari.

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué debemos irnos? –preguntó semi borracho Gaara.

\- Deja de tomar como burro bajo el sol, con esta frase para que me entiendas mejor me refiero a ti bajo el sol que es casi lo mismo –se burló Neji. Gaara lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Nos vamos –ordenó Sasuke.

\- Claro como solo pudiste tomar agüita, ya te quieres ir –se burlaron todos, Sasuke los miró feo. –Típica mirada Uchiha –todos asintieron.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura en sus manos, no le agradaba nada la poca atención que recibía de ella cuando Neji se aparecía en su camino, lo único que hacía era abrazarlo y darle besos, no daba cuenta de lo que veía y quería convercerse de que lo que sentía era solo un sentimiento de propiedad, Naruto acompañó a Hinata al auto de Sasuke, Hinata estaba algo bebida pero nada de que preocuparse, aun caminaba sola, ayudaron a subir a Sakura y Hinata le cargaba la cabeza, en el trayecto Hinata se durmió y Naruto empezaba dormirse.

\- Idiota, ¿Ya te declaraste?

\- Dios, no me asustes de esa forma –tocó su pecho. Hinata dormía a su lado y el idiota de Sasuke podría arruinar todo lo que cuidaba su secreto.

\- Que marica eres –se burló

\- Oh vamos, lo he intentado pero cuando le voy a decir se me van las palabras y hablo de estupideses –tocó su cabello.

\- Oye, pero ¿eso no te pasa en todas las conversaciones?

\- Que maldito eres. –renegó.

\- Deberías decirle pronto, ha pasado mucho tiempo ya.

\- Ya lo sé, pasó sus manos por su cabeza. –Naruto la miró embelesado, ya tenía algunos planes para ella.

Llegaron…

Naruto despertó delicadamente a Hinata y la ayudó a levantarse, Sasuke intentó lo mismo con Sakura pero ella no se levantaba, con la fuerza que había recobrado la tomó y la cargo el poco camino que quedaba. Hinata abrió la puerta y fueron al ascensor, Naruto apretó el 14, en el camino subió un hombre que los miro mal, llegaron y Sasuke llevó a Sakura a su cama y una vez la acomodó, salió por agua, y entró al baño. Toda la noche tomando agua. Lo más saludable que ha hecho en su vida después de mucho tiempo, se quitó el jean y su camisa, luego se acostó al lado de Sakura, pensó que una buena manera de dormir sería quitarle ese vestido, nadie en su sano juicio podría dormir con eso, pero se atenía a la posibilidad de tener que recibir otro golpe suyo y eso no sucedería, había sido un día largo, la abrazó y quedó profundamente dormido.


End file.
